Something Happens
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Begins during the missing drive home from 1.19, after LoVe's first kiss. AU from there.
1. I

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there. 

Spoilers: Everything up through 1x19, through 1.22 eventually.

A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for awhile, especially since I've been reading other fics where it goes AU so that Logan is around for the end of the events of 1.22. This is an attempt to AU the last few eps of the show, but we'll see how it goes. If I get some good feedback on this chapter, there should be more to follow, especially since forcedmovement might kill me if there isn't. Anyway, as usually, thanks to lex83 and forcedmovement, my muses. Italics are VMVO, and feedback is a lovely, lovely thing.

* * *

An awkward silence had filled the atmosphere of the SUV. At first, the drive had consisted of sharing smiles and holding hands, but as the road stretched out in front of them, doubts began creeping in. 

Logan suddenly veered the car off to the right shoulder of the road, slamming on his brakes and ignoring the sound of honking cars as he disrupted the flow of traffic.

"Logan, what the hell?" Veronica cried out, barely managing to grab a hold of the door handle as he'd swerved.

"This whole secret thing...is it because you're ashamed of me?" He asked. His words were rushed, his breathing heavy. She stared at him, unsure how to answer.

_No mocking glint in his eye, no playful smirk on his face, no laughter in his voice. Damn. He serious. _

"God, no." She answered, shifting in her seat so that she faced him. Veronica reached a hand out and caressed his cheek.

"Is it about what people will say, Veronica?" Logan wanted to know. He was still staring intently.

"Logan..." She protested. "You know this...thing between us won't go over well."

"I don't care." He told her turning his face to stare out the windshield. "You're about the best thing that's happened to me in a really long time. I don't want to hide it." Veronica blushed.

"Are you really ready to deal with the fall out?" Her voice was soft.

_Hell, I don't know if I'm ready. _

"I can take anything they can throw at me if it means being with you." Logan answered, meeting her gaze. She inhaled at the intensity she saw there.

"I don't know, Logan...it's...this is big." Veronica replied, uncertainty in her voice. Logan sighed, and looked at his hands.

"Is it because of Duncan?" He asked softly. It was her turn to sigh.

"I don't want him to come back here and find out his best friend has betrayed him by dating his ex." She told him.

"You let me worry about that." He reassured her. She gave him a small smile.

"It's not that simple." She pointed out.

"Do you still..." Logan trailed off, half afraid to finish his question.

"Love him?" Veronica finished for him.

_Sure, as much as any girl loves her ex-boyfriend who is possibly her half-brother._

She shook her head. "For many reasons, what Duncan and I had is long over." She answered. "But just because I don't love him anymore doesn't mean I want to hurt him either." Logan nodded.

"Let's make a deal, Mars." He was smirking now.

"What kind of deal, Echolls?" She asked, giving him a grin.

"You and I, as of right now, are out of the closet." She cracked up at his choice of words. He glared, and she stifled her laughter. "And the second...the _second _your dad brings Duncan home, we'll go to him together and tell him. He won't hear it from anyone else." His expression was earnest now, and she was having a hard time remembering what it was that made her want to keep this a secret in the first place.

_What's it going to be, Veronica? Trust the boy who's been torturing you for most of the last year and a half...and hope the glimpses of the old Logan you've been seeing are for real? Or lose the best thing that may have happened to you in the last year because you're too afraid to let anyone in?_

She gave him a smile, leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Is that a yes?" He gasped as they broke apart.

"That's a yes." She confirmed. Happy, his smile grew.

_Hold your breath, Mars, and start praying you don't drown._

Everything settled, Logan restarted the car and merged back into traffic. The rest of the drive was quiet, but not awkward as before. He pulled up in front of Mars Investigations and killed the engine.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" He asked, sounding unsure of what she would say.

"Um, yeah." Veronica agreed, thrown by the idea. The pictured reactions of those at Neptune High as she got out of Logan's Xterra would be...interesting to say the least.

"I'll call you in the morning." He promised, as she got out of his car with a quick kiss. He watched as she walked up and got into her LeBaron, before driving off with a honk.

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel as she recalled the last few hours.

_Who would've thought that I'd be having any kind of relationship with Logan again? What would Wallace say? Telling him is not going to be easy. Neither is..._

Veronica started her car and put it in drive.

_Destination: Neptune Sheriff's Department._


	2. II

Spoilers: Through 1.19 for now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: This is still around the end of 1.19, but I'll slowly be heading towards 1.20, just not sure exactly when. As usual, thanks to lex83 and forcedmovement, my muses. Italics are VMVO, and feedback is a lovely, lovely thing.

* * *

Veronica opened her eyes the next morning, the events from the previous night came flooding back. She and Logan had kissed, _again..._and had maybe started something really good. She sighed. 

_Of course, I also broke up with Leo...and that went over like a ton of bricks. _

She threw back the covers and stood up with a stretch. She'd also shared a very interesting phone call with Wallace, who'd not taken the news as well as she'd hoped. Although, she smiled wryly, if the rest of the school took it as bad as he had, she'd get through this with out too much trouble.

_Trouble is, Wallace knows exactly how I feel about Logan...cause I've spent the last seven months complaining about him. _

_"Hi Wallace." Veronica greeted, laying out on her bed. She had just gotten back from the Sheriff's department. _

_"Hey girl, what's up?" Wallace replied, making her smile. _

_I knew he wouldn't react well, but I also knew that just showing up to school in Logan Echolls Xterra was not the way to go either. _

_"Not much." She said into the phone, though her voice rang a little false, and he picked up on it. _

_"Try again." He told her, not buying her cheerful act. _

_"I broke up with Leo." Veronica volunteered._

_"What? Why?" Wallace asked, concerned. "Do I need to go perform some kind of ass kicking?" _

_"No, nothing like that." She reassured him. "There's...someone else. Me, I mean. I like someone else." _

_"Really?" Wallace drawled it out, making it much longer than it's two syllables. _

_Yeah, it's Logan Echolls. Lock me up, cause I must be crazy._

_"Care to share, V?" He wanted to know. "or you just gonna leave a brother hanging?" _

_"You have to promise me that you will not freak out." Veronica demanded._

_"You have my word." Wallace said seriously. _

_"Logan Echolls." She whispered._

_"What?" Wallace clarified. "It sounded like you said Logan Echolls." _

_"That's because I did." She finally answered. _

_"But you hate him." Wallace sputtered. "How? Why?" _

_"I don't think I can explain it, Wallace. It's just...there." She answered._

_"Are you sure you can trust him, Veronica?" He asked._

_"He's been different lately. More like the Logan I used to know." Her voice held a soft quality. "We used to be really close." _

_"I just don't want you to get hurt." He told her._

_"I'm a big girl, Wallace. A broken heart is not the worst thing that could happen to me." _

_It took a little convincing, but he eventually came around. Of course, he's also meeting me at Logan's SUV this morning, so I'll see how he really feels._

Veronica couldn't help but smile as she got out of the shower. Wallace was a good best friend. He wasn't Lilly, no one could replace her. He was Wallace, and that was just what she needed.

The phone rang, startling her, and she picked it up while running a towel through her hair.

"Good morning, sunshine." Logan's perky voice met her ears. She giggled before she could stop herself, shaking her head at her own girly-ness.

"Logan." She returned his greeting, setting out jeans and a shirt on her bed.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes." He said.

"I'll be ready." She promised, finding a scrunchie and tossing it on the bed with her clothes.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" He double checked. She was touched by the doubt in his voice. It meant that he was nervous too.

"If you are." Veronica told him.

"I'll be there shortly." Was all he said, before hanging up.

She dressed quickly, and was just pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail when she heard a honk from the parking lot. Glancing out the window, she spotted Logan's SUV, and hurried to grab her jacket and bag. She took a final glance in a the mirror and was startled by what she saw there.

_So that's what you look like when you're happy, Veronica. _

She slid on her jacket and slipped her bag on her shoulder. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and then headed for the door. Out on the balcony of her apartment, she spotted Logan leaning against the side of his Xterra. Her breath caught in her throat as she indulged in a stare.

_Wow. Take a good look, Veronica. That's your boyfriend._

She flushed to the roots of her hair when she realized that he was staring at her right back. A little shiver went down her spine, as the day at the Camelot Motel ran though her mind. Logan had a stare with an intensity like no one else. It was like he could see right through all the walls she put up to keep others out.

_Maybe that's why he gets under your skin, Mars. He knew you before the walls went up. _

Veronica headed towards him, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. She met his gaze and felt his smile grow to match his. He was clearly glad to see her.

"Good morning." She said, returning his earlier greeting from their phone call. He crossed the distance between them and kissed her suddenly. A giddy feeling spread from her head all the way down to her toes.

"Now it is." He replied breathlessly, touching his forehead to hers.

"As enjoyable as this is..." Veronica began. "We should go."

"After you." He released her and made a sweeping motion with his arms. She walked past him and he followed her to the passenger side of the car. Logan opened the door for her, and she climbed inside. He got in on the drivers side, and started up the car. Before he could put it in drive, she put a hand on his arm. He gave her a questioning glance.

"I just thought you should know...I broke things off with Leo last night." She told him. Logan seemed surprised for a second, but it was replaced by a smile.

"I guess it's a official then." He said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I think this qualifies us as a couple." Logan answered. "You okay with that?" He glanced at her.

"I think..." She began slowly. "That I am." They exchanged another smile, and he finally put the car in drive.

She slipped her hand into his after being on the road for a few minutes.

"I told Wallace about us." She told him. "I didn't want him to find out from someone else."

" He's on the basketball team, right?" Logan asked. She nodded.

"He's my best friend." She said it quietly.

"I'll be on my best behavior." He promised.

They neared the school, and Veronica felt the butter flies start up in her stomach.

_Here we go. _

Logan slowed to a stop outside the parking lot, and she tightened her grip on his hand. One glance at his face showed that he was concerned too. He made the turn, and pulled slowly into the lot. It was a little early, so not too many students were milling around.

_However, I know from past experience that it only takes one person. The whole school will know by third period. _

He pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. Both of them stared at the Neptune High building.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

_Yeah, Veronica. Are you ready?_


	3. III

Spoilers: Through 1.19 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Ok, so let me start by thanking everyone for the awesome feedback I've gotten. I had no idea that this idea would generate this awesome of a response. This chapter is dedicated to forcedmovement, who helped me figure out how to pace the reactions of the characters. Thanks as always to lex and forcedmovement, my muses. Italics are VMVO and feedback is a lovely, lovely thing.

"Well, it's now or never, right?" She replied, adjusting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Right." He said. Veronica squelched all her worries down. She could do this. She was Veronica Mars.

"Let's go." She flashed him a smile, opened her door and got out. He shook his head and followed her lead. Veronica put a hand up to shield her eyes from the morning sun, taking stock of anyone nearby. So far, no one had come close enough to their spot to really notice anything out of the ordinary. She turned back to Logan, and noticed Wallace head in their direction. "Here comes Wallace." She said, getting his attention as he grabbed his books from the back seat of the Xterra. "Remember, you said you'd be nice." Logan flashed her a smirk, and she groaned inwardly.

_There's no way this is going to go well. What were you thinking, Mars?_

"Hey girl." Wallace slowed to a stop in front of Veronica and Logan.

"Hey." She smiled sort of desperately at Wallace, a plea to get him to at least be civil. "Wallace, this is Logan. Logan, this is my best friend, Wallace." Veronica introduced them. Logan stretched out his hand.

"Hey, man." He greeted. Wallace narrowed his eyes, but accepted the handshake.

"Logan Echolls." Wallace replied. "You should hear what people say about you." Veronica's smile froze on her face as Logan glanced at her.

"Is that right?" Logan asked, trying not to retaliate when Wallace tightened his grip. They had a dead locked stare going on now.

"It's fascinating, really." Wallace's voice was still flat.

"I'm sure it is." Neither one was about to be the first to look away. Veronica sighed.

_See, Veronica? This isn't going well at all. _

"That's why I prefer to get to know people before I believe what I hear." Wallace said, loosening his grip and breaking eye contact. "If I'd listened to what certain people had to say about Veronica, I'd be out one really great friend." The pointedness of Wallace's sentence was not lost on Veronica or Logan. Her fake smile was replaced by a genuine one, as the three of them set off towards the front doors of the building. Veronica blushed slightly as she felt Logan take her hand.

"So, how long do you think your dad will be gone for, V?" Wallace asked, getting her attention.

"Depends on Duncan, I guess." Veronica answered, a little awkward discussing Duncan with Logan now that she was _with _Logan.

"I gotta say, I like your dad and all, but it's been nice knowing that I can walk into my living room and not have my retinas injured." Wallace told her, Veronica flashed him a girly smile.

"And here I thought you were all ready to be one happy family." She teased.

"You know I love ya, Veronica, but I don't really want a replay of the other night, thanks."

"So that's why my dad won't look you in the eye." Veronica replied, her tone playful. "Our parents are dating." She told Logan, wanting to include him. "It's interesting." Wallace glanced at his watch.

"I'd love to stay and watch your grand entrance, V, but I gotta go. Coach wants to talk to me before first period." Wallace sprinted inside, and they watched as she disappeared inside.

Veronica's hand tightened around Logan's in a death grip as they neared the doors. She could all ready hear the whispers starting up behind them, and glanced at Logan to see if he'd noticed.

_Why, oh why did I think this was a good idea?_

He gave her a small smile, and she relaxed, but only a little.

The whispers continued as they made their way inside, and headed down the hallways. "Veronica", "Logan", "Lilly" and "Duncan" were all being discussed as those unfamiliar with the story were filled in, old bits of gossip were dredged up, and new theories about why Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars were holding hands was established.

She breathed a sigh of relief as they stopped in front of her locker, and she opened it quickly.

"Well, now I know what running a gauntlet feels like." She commented, getting a small chuckle from him as he eyeballed everyone who was passing by them and staring. "Ten bucks says that it's all over school by Journalism." Veronica said, putting a couple of books in her locker, and sticking her pad of paper in her bag.

"You're on." Logan smirked. "and I'll bet that same ten bucks that the story will include us making out in my Xterra."

"So it's a bet." Veronica replied, uncomfortable now.

_It was one thing to walk down the hall, and hold hands with Logan, but he wouldn't..._

The bell rang, startling her. Logan leaned down and kissed her gently, ignoring the gasps and cat calls from the students walking by.

"See you in Journalism." He told her, before turning and walking away. She stared after him, her mouth hanging open. The bell rang again, signaling that she was now late for her first class. She shut her locker with a slam, and hurried down the hall.


	4. IV

Spoilers through 1.19 now, through 1.22 eventually.

A/N: Thanks for all the incredible feedback. Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated.

Veronica slipped into her Journalism class with a sigh, making it just as the bell rang. She settled into the seat at the table where Logan was sitting, and he flashed her a smile as their substitute stood up and began talking about the current edition of the Navigator, which would have Veronica's most recent story as the cover article.

_After all, it isn't every day that one cracks a dog-napping ring that involves ones classmates. _

She flushed as the teacher held up the front page to talk about it and Logan nudged her arm with a smile that indicated he was proud of her for solving the case.

_If only I was having more luck with Lilly's murder investigation. _

She sighed.

_Well, Veronica, that's what you get for dumping your best source of information. _

Of course, she had dated Leo for more than just his connections, but having someone on the inside had been nice, a way to get her hands on information that she'd never have gotten otherwise. Though she'd opened her note pad on the table and put her pencil out, her hands had settled in her lap as she lost herself in her thoughts. It took Logan gently tugging on one of her hands and lacing their fingers together to get her attention.

The morning had been rough so far, and it wasn't even lunch time yet. She could feel the stares as the substitute continued talking, and it felt like the days after Lilly's murder all over again. Finally, their teacher stopped talking, and the class broke into groups to work on their respective assignments. Since Duncan was "out of town visiting relatives", Veronica was currently editor of the paper.

She started spreading the paper out on their table, working on the best layout with the stories she'd gotten so far.

"So how's your morning been?" Logan asked, his back to the table as he leaned against it. She shuffled a couple of the stories around.

"The usual." Veronica answered, biting her lip in concentration.

_After all, I've been whispered about and stared at for over a year now._

"You call all this..." Logan gestured to the stares they were still receiving with a wave of his hand. "...usual?" He sounded disbelieving. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Logan. " She began. "But have you forgotten who you're talking to?" He flushed guiltily, knowing that he was one of the main reasons for all the unwanted attention she'd gotten over the last year and a half.

"Veronica, I..." He started to say.

_I so don't want to have this conversation today, and I don't want to have it here_.

She put a hand on his arm to cut him off.

"Not now." She told him. "We'll talk about it later." Veronica told him softly, changing out the picture of Mandy's dog Chester for one that had developed a little better. Logan eyed the paper's cover, smirking at the title.

"Little Dog Lost?" He teased. "How cute."

"Shut up." She told him, grinning.

"By the way, " Logan replied. "I heard about us last period, so you won." He fished a ten out of his pocket.

"Well, " She said with a false face of severity. "I heard we were making out in your car this morning." Veronica curled the fingers of his hand around the ten resting on his palm. "So technically, you won."

"Actually..." Logan leaned in next to her. "I started the rumor about us making out in my car this morning, in hopes that it may happen soon." Veronica gasped playfully.

"You cheated." She breathed heavily, as if upset. "How about you just buy me lunch?"

"Your table or mine?" He flirted, and both of them paused.

"Mine." Veronica said, her tone uncomfortable.

"Yours." He hurriedly agreed.

The bell excusing Veronica for lunch finally rang and she escaped the hell that History class had become since the firing of Mr. Rooks.

_It's really such a bummer that he's some of the worst kind of scum. He had such a way of making history more...present-like._

She shook her head as she walked towards the courtyard, glancing around for Wallace. She spotted him seated with the basketball team, slapping hands with a couple of the guys as they laughed. She caught his eye and waved, and he made a gesture that said she could join them. Veronica declined with a smile and a shake of her head, and walked towards their usual table. She sat down and pulled out a bottle of water, almost hoping that Logan would order Chinese for lunch.

She began glancing through her English Lit notes, while she was waiting for him. She was startled by a female voice saying her name.

"Veronica?" Meg was standing on the other side of her table, looking concerned.

"What's up?" Veronica greeted, closing her notebook.

"Have you head anything about Duncan yet?" She asked, and Veronica gave her a small smile.

"No, but my dad's on it." She reassured Meg, who gave her a sad smile in return. "Don't worry. My dad's the best." Meg sat down, folded her arms on the table and then rested her chin on them. "He'll find Duncan, Meg."

"Yeah." Meg finally said. She perked up just the tiniest bit as she went on. "What's this I hear about you and Logan?" She asked Veronica, who cringed and blushed at the same time.

"Well, now that depends on who you ask." Veronica replied.

"And if I'm asking you?" Weevil's voice was unmistakable. Veronica turned around to see him standing there. Meg bit her lip.

"I should go." Meg said awkwardly, rising and rushing off before Veronica could stop her.

"I want to know, Veronica." Weevil demanded, straddling the bench of the lunch table so that he sat facing her. His face was a mask, and she could tell that he was upset. "You and Echolls. What's the deal?" She sighed.

"We're...dating." Veronica finally answered, trying the word out for size.

"Didn't you learn anything from Lilly, girl?" Weevil asked. Veronica's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?" She replied, angry at him for bringing up Lilly.

"There must have been some reason that she kept breaking things off with him, and going around behind his back with other guys." Weevil was insistent, but inwardly, Veronica was touched. Weevil was worried about her.

"I don't think Logan had anything to do with it." She told him softly. "Lilly liked drama...and there's nothing more dramatic than a break up with you're boyfriend."

"Yeah, well she went back to him and you see where she ended up." Weevil was angry. Veronica recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She hissed, her eyes flashing.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Weevil replied, running a hand over his jaw.

"Logan would never have hurt Lilly." Veronica insisted.

"Maybe not." Weevil allowed. "But she wouldn't be dead if she'd still been with me."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Logan's voice was quiet, and Veronica couldn't quite tell what he was thinking.

"Logan..." She said, but trailed off when she saw his expression tighten.

"You don't know anything about me or Lilly." Logan told Weevil flatly, causing the Mexican teen to rise from his seat.

"Is that right?" Weevil asked, shifting so that he was standing pretty close to Logan.

"Yeah, it is." Logan answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, boys." Veronica began, her tone falsely cheerful.

"Stay out of this, Veronica." Logan insisted.

"She's in this, whether you like it or not, white boy." Weevil shot back. "I'm not about to let her become Lilly."

"That's funny." Logan's tone was biting. "I could say the same thing to you." Their stares intensified, and panicked, Veronica stepped in between them.

"Now, now, children. To your corners." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Weevil took another step towards Logan.

"I mean it, Weevil." Veronica put a hand on his arm. "I didn't just get you out of jail to have you get suspended, or worse, thrown right back in." Logan scowled at her concern for Weevil.

"Fine." Weevil crossed his arms over his chest. "But I'll be watching." Logan and Veronica were silent as they watched him walk away.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Veronica sighed as they sat down together, Logan opening the bag he'd been holding during his fight with Weevil.

"Well, maybe this'll brighten your day." He said, setting the contents in front of her.

"Ooh, Chinese." She smiled as he handed her a set of chopsticks. Veronica took a bite and sighed.

_Mmm, food bliss...now ruined by the sight of Dick Casablancas walking this way._

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Dick practically demanded of Logan, as they stared up at him.

"I'm eating, Dick. What's it look like?" Logan snarked.

"Please, tell me this is like, some new reality show called 'My Skank'." He said, earning a glare from Logan, and a look of hurt disbelief from Veronica. Logan stood up, and stared at his friend.

"Good-bye, Dick." Logan said, his voice flat.

"What?" Dick was clearly shocked.

"Back away from this table." Logan replied. "and go away. If you have a problem with Veronica, then you need to leave me alone." Dick stared at him in shock. "Actually, you have a problem with Veronica, you're pretty much dead to me, so..evaporate or something. I dunno." He finished up, fed up with his friend's reaction.

"Dude, you don't even like her." Dick pointed out.

"You don't know what you're talking about , Dick." Logan's tone was very pointed. "In fact..." He said, climbing up onto the lunch table.

"Logan!" Veronica cried out, shocked.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Logan shouted. "Excuse me!" He called out a second time. Most of the courtyard was staring in his direction. "It's come to my attention that some of you don't like my girlfriend." He gestured towards Veronica with his chopsticks, and she flushed to the roots of her hair. "If you've got a problem with Veronica, then you've pretty much ceased to exist." He finished, hopping down gracefully, and landing beside a mortified Veronica.

"Did you really have to do that?" She asked, looking up at him. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I should've done it this morning." He told her as they sat back down. The normal drone of lunchtime had resumed, and there were considerably less people staring at their table. "Now eat your lunch before it gets cold."


	5. V

Spoilers: Through 1.20 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome feed back., you guys have just made my week with all your love for this story. Thanks to my muses, lex83 and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, we've now moved onto 1.20, in case you can't tell. Aslo, many lines of dialogue were taken from the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

Cars were honking as Veronica made her way to the front of a long line of cars, interested to see who was responsible for the hold up. She surprised to come face to face with Logan. He had the hood of his yellow Xterra up, and was starting quizzically at the engine. He glanced up as she approached.

"It's called an engine." Veronica teased. "That's how the car runs."

"Gee, and I was so lost without you." Logan replied, giving her a little grin.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asked, pushing the sleeves up on her pink sweater.

"I honestly have no idea, other than it's not working right." He sighed, staring at the car. "I'll just have to have it towed to the shop."

"Let me take a look at it." Veronica insisted.

"That's ok, really." Logan said. She ignored him, walking over to the drivers side window, leaning and attempting to turn over the engine. It refused to catch, and she walked back around to peer quizzically at the engine. "Really, I can call..." he trailed off as she reached in and pulled up a disconnected hose.

"It's your alternator." She told him, shutting him up. He pulled an apple and his knife out of his bookbag and leaned against the Xterra to watch her work. Dick and Beaver walked up as she was inspecting the hose.

"Ooh, someone's got her eye on that Miss White Trash title." Dick sneered, staring at them. Logan opened his mouth to reply, but Beaver beat him to it.

"You get a solid effort in the talent competition, but I'd like to see that car up on some cinder blocks." Beaver insulted, earning a glare of his own from Logan.

"Guys, come on..." Logan started to say, angry now, clutching the knife tightly in one hand. Veronica cut in to keep Logan from saying or doing something he'd regret.

"Guys, come on." She mocked Logan lightly, throwing down the rag she'd picked up a second ago to wipe her hands. "The talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block." She walked over and swiped Logan's knife out of his hand, earning her a smirk. "Guys, come on." She said, a little more sarcastically this time. "You can't put your car up on blocks in the yard if you don't have a yard." She cut the hose while she was talking, and then attached to it's correct engine component. "Of course, if I were ever to try my hand at a white trash pageant, I'd make sure your step-mother wasn't entered first. Competition and all." Veronica shrugged as she tossed Logan's knife back to him. He caught it easily. Dick and Beaver were staring at her, open mouthed. "You know, I think I can do both sides of this little act now." She told them, walking back around to the driver's side of the Xterra. She reached in and turned the keys, and the SUV started up with no problem. "So next time, don't bother." She smiled falsely. "I've got it covered." She slammed the hood as they walked away. Logan was nearly gaping at her. She shrugged as she picked up her bag and slipped it on her shoulder. Veronica gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you in class." She walked towards the school, Logan staring after her.

Logan pulled her into his arms and pressed against her tightly as they kissed fiercely. They whirled around, Logan bumping his shoulder against the paper towel dispenser of the bathroom they were in. He lifted her up onto the edge of the sink, and kissed her harder, if that was possible. After another moment, he broke the kiss.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, gripping the collar of his button down shirt. "I barricaded the door. I hung and out of order sign." She told him.

"This is just wrong." He said, his face solemn. "I mean, a boy in the girl's bathroom?" He smiled.

"So wrong it's right?" Veronica questioned coyly.

"Yes." He whispered, kissing her again. They separated after another few moments. He sighed, getting serious. "I'm sorry about Dick and those guys."

"Dick and those guys don't bother me." She replied. He laughed softly.

"I have a funny feeling that this is somewhere near what it's like to be you." Logan tried to play it off as funny, but Veronica knew he was upset by the loss of some of his friends. "Karma's a bitch, I guess."

"Don't I know it." She agrees, glancing at his watch. "Damn, we're going to be late." She slipped off the counter. He walked over and picked up their books.

"And if I remember right, time travel is not yet possible." He gave a little hop as he headed for the door.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

"Physics." He answered as she peeked out to see if anyone was in the hall. She turned around and leaned against the door, and Logan took that as an invitation to lean against her. He propped himself up by putting his hand on the wall by her head.

"Good luck in Physics." She told him, pulling him closer for a kiss. Just as their lips are about to meet, she begins talking again. "Remember..." They laugh and then kiss. "Force equals mass times acceleration." He kissed her again. "Light is a particle that can exhibit properties of a wave." They kiss a few more times.

"I'd learn more staying here with you." He said, touching his forehead to hers. She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, only to push him away at the last minute.

"I have things to do." He smiled back at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, come on then." They exited the bathroom, heading down the hall.

"Hey, how well do you Tad Wilson?" She asked him, as they headed to her locker.

"Not well, really." He answered. "Why?"

"I'm trying to help his girlfriend Carmen out with something." Veronica told him, opening her locker and setting a couple of her books inside. She pulled out her bag, and put the strap on her shoulder.

"Be careful, all right?" Logan said. "I don't know him that well, but Tad seems kinda off somehow." She nodded she shut her locker. The bell rang and students flooded the hallway.

"Hey guys." Wallace sprinted up to them.

"Hey Wallace." Logan greeted, trying as always, to stay on the other teen's good side.

"No offense, but you look odd." Veronica told Wallace as the three of them began walking down the hall.

"I just watched our parents cuddle on the couch last night...my eyes, they burn." He replied, gesturing to his eyes. Logan put an arm around Veronica.

"I though your dad was out of town." Logan asked her.

"He was, but the lead didn't pan out." Veronica answered. "Any idea what our parents do on Mondays and Wednesdays from 6-9 that requires an overnight bag?" She questioned Wallace like she really didn't want to know the answer.

"As far as I'm concerned, they play bingo at the VFW." Wallace said. Logan snorted as Veronica smiled. "That's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

"Best way to deal with things like this?" She started. "Pretend they don't exist." She handed Wallace a slip of paper. "Do you mind calling this number half way through sixth period?"

"Sure, all right." Wallace agreed. "They don't exist?" He confirmed.

"Deal." She said, smiling. She spotted Tad walking their way. "Hey, you guys wanna help me with a bump and bait here?" The boys nod as she hands Wallace a cell phone. She turns so that she's walking backwards down the hall, and begins talking in her patented valley girl voice. "So I was all, 'no way' and he was all 'yeah, way' and-" She's cut off as Tad bumps into her hard enough that she stumbled, Logan put a hand on her arm as Tad turned around to face her angrily. "I'm so sorry." She simpered to Tad, as Wallace dropped the cell phone into his bag.

"Next time, watch what you're doing." Tad sneered.

"Next time, why don't you pay attention to the people in front of you." Logan snapped.

"It's ok, sugarpuss." Veornica said,still in her valley speak, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Totally my bad." She apologized to Tad, and the three of them shared a smile as he walked away.

"We still on for after school?" Logan wanted to know as they paused outside a classroom door.

"Totally, sugarpuss." She teased, before leaning up to kiss him.

Veronica walked into Mars Investigations with Logan on heels, and she wondered idly how she would explain his presence to her dad. She set her stuff on the desk, her dad catching of her from his office, where he sat leaning back, his feet propped on the desk in front of him.

"Hey, honey. How's school?" Keith asked.

"Oh, you know. Mean kids and different teachers. Crumbling infrastructure." She replied, heading into his office. Logan followed, hesitant. "Dad, you remember Logan." She gestured towards her boyfriend.

"Logan." Keith sounded shocked, as he stood up and held out a hand for the teen to shake. "I was sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thanks." Logan replied, awkwardly.

"So what's going on that you two are hanging out?" Keith wanted to know. Logan flushed guiltily as he knew why her father had asked that question.

"School project." Veronica replied with nonchalance. "So why are you smiling?" She questioned her dad as he sat back down and reclined in his chair.

"Cause I'm savoring the irony. Image the Mars family sending our heir, Veronica, to an Ivy League college with money from the bounty on the Kane heir." Keith turned the computer around so that both she and Logan could see.

"For information on the whereabouts of Duncan Kane." She read. "Fifty grand?" Her amazement was clear. "Not bad."

"Money for nothing." Keith crowed. "That's your first two years right there." Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"It might not be as easy as you think." She told her dad.

"Come on, honey. Duncan Kane?" Keith replied.

"You really think you'll be able to find him?" Logan wanted to know.

"I think I'll be able to track him down. I'm only worried about the other professionals. He's a very big fish in a very small barrel." Keith told him. Logan nodded. Keith spotted the doubt on Veronica's face.

"What is it?" He asked his daughter.

"You know that entertainment lawyer you've been looking for all year?" She began.

"Yeah." Keith answered cautiously.

"Well, I was telling Meg about how hard the guy's been to find and all the tricks you if you want to disappear, and Duncan was sitting right there, listening." She finally told him. Logan coughed to cover his laughter and Veronica shot him a dirty look. "But, looking on the bright side, all those other professionals probably won't find him first."

"What did you tell him?" Logan wanted to know, curious.

"Use cash, don't use credit cards, don't use your own car, you know." She replied.

"The basics." Keith said.

"I might of mentioned something about recycling passports on ebay..." She trailed off at the look on her father's face. "Come on, Dad. We can do it. Family project." Veronica said. "I have a friend who can play the ebay angle, might be able..." She is interrupted by the door to Mars Investigations opening and the sounds of humming filled the room. Wallace's mom appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Mr. Mars." She said lovingly. "Hey Veronica." She caught sight of Logan. "Hello, Veronica's friend." She said.

"Hi, Miss Fennel." Veronica replied. "This is Logan." Alicia nods her head at Logan as Keith stand up and grabs his bag. He walks to the door and kisses Alicia on the cheek.

"We'll be back around eight or so." He told Veronica.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out." Her father answered with a smile. "Why don't you get started on that passport thing?" Veronica shared a smile with Logan, as her dad and Alicia left the office.

_Sure thing, Dad. I'll get right on that._


	6. VI

Spoilers: Through 1.20 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, we've now moved onto 1.20, in case you can't tell. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com

* * *

Veronica looked up from where she was typing at her desk to stare at Logan, who was lounging on the couch with his novel for English Lit. She shook her head as thoughts of earlier crossed her mind.

_Mmm...Logan kissage. _

He glanced up at her and caught her staring. She blushed, still not used to the way he made her feel whenever she met his gaze. It was kind of weird, really.

_First we were friends, then we were enemies, now we're..._

Logan set down his book and moved like he was going to stand up.

"Oh no." Veronica shook a finger at him. "You stay over there." She warned. He smiled innocently. "One of us has a history paper due tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure it's me."

"Really, Veronica, you wound me." He replied, clutching his chest. "How could you think for a second that I'd distract from something as important as your history paper?" Logan smirked as she stood up.

"Um, because I know you?" She said, scooting her chair back as he moved closer.

"Yeah, and because I know you, I'm pretty sure you aren't working on your history paper." He turned her computer around so that he could see the monitor. "Just as I thought." He grinned knowingly as he started down at her computer, the screen filled with a private eye website and a partially finished email to Wallace about said history paper. "Which means I wouldn't be distracting you from anything." Logan continued, moving cat like as he walked around the desk. Veronica stood up abruptly, backing away from him playfully.

"I thought I told you to stay over there." She teased.

"You did." He replied, brushing his fingers lightly along her desk as he walked behind it. She backed into the filing cabinet. "I'm not listening." He leaned against the filing cabinet with an arm on either side of her head, and moved in for a kiss. She evaded him by ducking under his arms, grateful for the first time in her life that she was short.

"What if my dad gets back early?" She pointed out. "Do you really want to explain this...thing.." She gestured between them. "To him? He carries a gun, you know." Logan went still.

"Point taken." He agreed, lowering his arms. She relaxed, and that was when he pounced, pulling her against him and kissing her passionately. They were interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I can come back." Carmen said, as Logan and Veronica broke apart.

"No, Carmen, it's fine." Veronica reassured the girl, slapping Logan on the arm. He moved back over to the couch and sat down, silently picking up his book. Veronica sat back down in her chair and gestured for Carmen to take a chair on the other side of the desk.

"So, did it work?" Carmen asked as Veronica turned her computer back around.

"Success." She told her, opening her desk drawer and pulling Tad's cell phone out.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Carmen nearly shook with relief. Her voice dropped to whisper as she continued. "You didn't watch it, did you?" Veronica shook her head no, and Carmen relaxed with a smile. "You saved my life, Veronica." Carmen thanked her again.

"Look, Carmen, just because we got the phone, doesn't mean the video's dead. You know it's impossible to destroy a digital file with any kind of certainty." Veronica told her.

"Tad doesn't really strike me as a think ahead kind of guy." Logan chimed in, from his seat on the couch. Carmen gave a little chuckle.

"He's not." She agreed. Carmen stared down Tad's phone where is lay on the desk in front of her. She grabbed the statue of Justice sitting on Veronica's desk, smashing the phone to pieces. "That felt good."

"Justice is served." Veronica joked. Her computer chose that moment to beep, and she looked at the screen in surprise. "It's a message from Top Gun." She said.

"That's Tad." Carmen says, coming around to read the screen. The file loaded, and the sound of giggling filled the room as the girls watched in horror. Veronica stoped the video with a glance at Logan, who was staring at them. Carmen had tears in her eyes. "God, Veronica, what am I going to do?"

"Calm down, ok?" Veronica put a hand on Carmen's shoulder. "For now...just go along with whatever he says. I'll figure out a plan tonight... and then we'll take him down." Carmen nods and heads for the door.

"I guess I'll go home and call him." Carmen said, sounding lost. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She told them, and then left the office. Veronica sighed.

"Need any help?" Logan offered, pulling her into hug.

"Got any ideas for a plan?" She asked him, sounding kinda desperate. He smirked.

"You ever seen 'War Games?'"

* * *

Veronica walked along outside of school, talking to Mac.

"So the thing is, figuring out if any of the passports were sold on these auction sites and shipped anywhere near Neptune." Veronica told her friend.

"Man, Veronica. Have you ever asked for anything normal?" Mac asked.

"What fun would that be?" Veronica replied, catching sight of Logan making his way towards them and waving. The two girls watched as he walked their way.

"I still can't believe that you're dating Logan Echolls." Mac nearly squealed.

_Sometimes I don't believe it either. _

"Good morning." Logan greeted her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello." She replied, and Mac let out a sigh. "Mac, this is Logan. Logan, Mac." Veronica introduced them. Logan nodded hello, while Mac stared him, kinda star struck. Veronica elbowed her.

"Oh, um, hi." Mac stammered. "I'll get back to you on the passports." She said to Veronica.

"Thanks a zillion, Mac." Veronica replied, watching as her friend hurried away. "So, what's up?" She asked Logan.

"Nothing much, other than my car is still acting up." He answered, slinging an arm around her as they paused in the courtyard, Veronica staring at Carmen wrapped in Tad's arms.

_So, Carmen's back with Tad or he shows that video to the whole school._

Weevil, Felix and a few other bikers pass by Veronica and Logan with a sneer.

"Now that's a shame." Weevil said, neighborhood girl like that, wasting her assets on a white boy." Weevil leveled a look at Veronica as he said that, clearing implying that she too was wasting her assets.

"Isn't that the chick you had a crush on in eighth grade? " Felix asked Weevil. "Too bad you ain't rich. And white." He went on. "Cause damn, she is fine." Logan gave the passing bikers a dark look, but Veronica pulled on his arm and they moved farther into the courtyard and sat down on the one of benches. Veronica spotted the sign advertising for the prom, and wondered idly if Logan would ask her to go. The scene unfolding in front of her took her mind off of that thought.

"Get marooned. Great, another island centric prom theme. Another year of double digit IQ jocks laughing at their own jokes about getting laid as freshman hula girls put flowers around their necks." Seth gestured angrily to the sign stretched across the courtyard.

"I don't see anybody forcing you to buy tickets, queer-bait." Tad insulted Seth.

"I'm sorry, am I giving away your best material?" Seth asked, moving towards Tad.

"Isn't the gay prom next Friday in the Dog Beach men's room?" Tad's friend asked, causing Seth to flush and slap Tad on the arm.

"So, I guess I'll see you there, Sailor." Seth said to Tad.

"What'd you just say to me, Boy George?" Tad demanded. Veronica cringed as she watched.

_Guess I'm not the only one who's been harassed since last year. _

"Come on, the Navy?" Seth asked, sound incredulous. "'Cover my back, Wingman! The rear admiral wants us to pound away with the ten inch gun!" Seth joked. Logan chuckled, and Veronica elbowed him in the stomach before they ended up in the middle of the confrontation. "Isn't joining the Navy gay enough to get you thrown out of the Navy?"

"The prom is supposed to be for traditional couples only, man." Tad replied, clearly unable to think of anything else to say.

"Oh, come on." Tad's friend said. "What's more traditional than fairies and fat chicks?"

_Now why would Carmen want to dump such a charmer? Tad's going down._

A teacher came along and separated Seth and Tad and sent them on their way. Logan and Veronica stood up as the bell rang and began walking to their first classes.

"Hey, are we going to prom?" Logan asked, trying to be subtle.

"Is this your round about way of asking me if I'll go with you?" Veronica teased him.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" He replied playfully.

_Cause the last dance we went to together, Lilly was still alive._

"I'm onto your master plan." She told him, shaking off the memories for the moment. "I'll tell you what." Veronica said. "I'll go with you, if you ask me properly."

"Deal." He agreed, kissing her on the cheek, and starting to walk away.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me?" She demanded. He smirked at her before disappearing into the crowd of students filling the hall. Veronica shook her head and went inside her classroom.

* * *

The yellow Xterra pulled up into Weevil's uncle's yard. Logan got out, as Veronica walked up beside him.

"Explain to me again how I let you talk me into this?": Logan asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the SUV. Weevil spotted them, and head their way.

"Shh." Veronica shushed him, as Weevil came to a stop in front of her.

"What are you doin' here?" Weevil asked her, making sure he was loud enough so that Logan could hear him. "Miss me?"

"Logan is having some alternator trouble." Veronica replied, ignoring his remark. :

"And I'm supposed to care...why?" Weevil said, sneering at Logan over her shoulder.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Veronica." Logan spoke up from behind her. "Paco here isn't going to be any help." Veronica shot him a dark look over her shoulder.

"Look, could you fix it as a favor to me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly and giving him a smile. Weevil groaned.

"Yeah, all right, but you better be with him when he picks it up." Weevil agreed. Weevil grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. Logan followed, just close enough so that he could hear. "Word is the Kanes are offering a nice little reward to find Duncan."

"You pick up some leads when you were breaking into the Kane house or were you just covering your tracks?" She replied. "You used me."

"Yeah, well. We're always owing each other favors, aren't we?" Weevil responded. "Don't give me that look." He told her when she glared at him. He raised his voice so that Logan could hear him clearly. "If you really thought I'd hurt Lilly, you'd have a homing device on my ass already." Veronica let her glare fade, glancing at Logan who looked plenty angry.

_Oook, time to wrap this up. _

"I just heard something that might be worth, say, ten percent of your finder's fee." Weevil went on.

"Ten percent? Depends on what that something is." Veronica answered.

"How about a certain spoiled white boy bought a crapped out Impala from my uncle's friend a few weeks back." Weevil replied.

"Eight percent if it pans out." Veronica offered. Weevil stared at her for a moment. "And you fix the alternator the right way, the first time."

"Deal." He finally said. Weevil disappeared into the shop after filling her in and Veronica and Logan headed over to where her LeBaron was parked, just outside of the shop yard. She pulled out her phone and dialed her dad as they walked.

"Hey, Dad, you got a pen?" She asked, pausing while her father grabbed one. "A'69 Impala." Veronica told him once he was ready. "California license plate 6GU C788. " They reached her car, and she wedged the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she opened her car door and got in. Logan didn't bother opening her door, he just used it as leverage to jump over it and inside. She glared at him and he gave her an endearing smile. "He bought it for eight hundred cash a couple of weeks back." She paused again. "Right. Bye." She turned to see Logan smirking at her.

"It's always business with you." He teased, kissing her on the cheek. "Now drive, Jeeves."

"Where to, Miss Daisy?" Veronica drawled.

"Le Chateau De Echolls" Logan replied in a bad French accent. Veronica started the car with a laugh, and they drove off down the highway.


	7. VII

Spoilers: Through 1.20 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

* * *

Logan and Veronica were kissing as he backed into and through the front door of his house. He whirled her around, still kissing, unable to contain his happiness. They broke the kiss for mere seconds, long enough for Veronica to let out a throaty laugh, and then kissed again. This time, the sound of a throat clearing behind them caused them to break the kiss. 

The pair turned to see Aaron and Trina on one of the couches. Aaron looked amused, while Trina looked...not quite disgusted.

"Hello, Son." Aaron said to Logan. Logan let go of Veronica and stepped away from her like she had the plague. Veronica gave him a worried yet confused glance. "Nice to see you, Veronica. It's been awhile."

"You too, Mr. Echolls." She replied, feeling insanely awkward.

"Oh, please, call me Aaron." Aaron told her. "Mr. Echolls is my father."

"Well, well, well, little brother." Trina finally spoke up "I knew I was right about you two."

"Don't you have a an elsewhere to be?" Logan snarked at her. "What happened to that oh so crucial purse store opening that you had to go to?" Trina made a face instead of answering.

"I asked her to come home early." Aaron said. "My class was cancelled so I grabbed some swordfish...thought I'd try that Lime Tequila Marinade." He explained. Logan nodded. "We'll just...leave you two alone." Aaron said, pulling Trina up of the couch against her will. Veronica and Logan were silent until they were sure Aaron and Trina were out of ear shot.

"Oh my God." Logan said, leaning on the back of one of the couches. "Did I just get caught making out by my dad?"

"Yeah, you got caught by your dad." Veronica replied. "I got caught by the star of 'Breaking Point' and 'Beyond the Breaking Point'." She said.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that my dad knows." He told her dryly. They exchanged a look. He smirked. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up slowly. His lips slowly spread into a grin. She smiled.

Ten minutes later they were still laughing.

"So, wait, you're dad's taking classes?" Veronica asked between her laughs, remembering what his father had said.

"Yeah, exploring the world outside himself." Logan answered. "All part of the new Aaron Echolls." He gestured roughly with his hands, indicating that his father was only doing it for attention. "Spanish, ceramics, Tae Kwan Doe...today's class was supposed to be glass blowing." Logan walked over to the mantle, pointing out it's new piece of art. "Nice, huh?" He asked Veronica. She walked over and joined him. "Just two lessons."

"And he made a bong?" Veronica replied, trying to sound innocent.

"An urn for my mom." Logan's voice got quiet.

_Ooops. Open mouth, insert foot. _

"You know, since there was no body and hence no ashes, he filled it with sea water." Logan sighed as he stared at the glass urn. "Cause she jumped into the ocean, get it?" Veronica gave him a small smile.

"Then it's beautiful." She told him. He smiled back slowly. Veronica glanced at her watch. "Oh, we have to go."

"Right." Logan said. "Let's not keep Carmen waiting."

* * *

Veronica and Logan sat in her car, both wearing baseball caps. Logan was in the driver's seat, watching Veronica intently photographed Tad and Seth together. 

"You know, all I did was tell you she needed an exit strategy." Logan told her as she snapped away. "The plan you came up with is so...devious it's scary. Remind me not to piss you off."

"Noted." She murmured absentmindedly, fiddling with the lens on her camera. She kept shooting until Tad walked away. They watched as Seth headed over to where the LeBaron was parked.

"Did you get it?" Seth asked, leaning against the window.

"That, boys, is what we call the 'money shot'." Veronica smiled.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Seth told her, and then walked off. Veronica busied herself with putting her camera away, unscrewing the lens.

"You ready to go?" Logan wanted to know, reaching for the keys. Veronica looked up from what she was doing.

"Yeah." She replied as he started the car. "Thanks for going with me." Logan shrugged.

"Let's see, spend time with you, or spend time with my father and my sister?" He pretended to consider the options. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm always going to choose you in that scenario."

"Hey..." Veronica began. "Do you think this...thing between us will ever be normal? We aren't going spend all our time together working my my cases, are we?"

"Like will we ever hang at the mall, and hold hands and buy each other teddy bears with hearts that say 'I wuv you bear-y much'?" Logan asked her.

"Yes, except I want my bear won through some demonstration of ring tossing." Veronica replied.

"Well, we could go out for dinner." Logan suggested.

"Can't." Veronica sighed. "I promised my dad I'd make dinner tonight."

"And she cooks!" Logan exclaimed, teasing her.

"Well, it's no Tequila Lime Marinade..." Veronica began. "But I do make a mean chicken kiev...want to come to dinner?" Logan stared at her. "Eyes on the road!" She cried out a second later, as he started to drift onto the shoulder.

"What would you tell your dad?" He wanted to know.

"I just figured, your dad knows...maybe mine should too." Veronica replied, quietly, avoided his gaze.

"Chicken Kiev?" He repeated her.

"Mmm hmm." She agreed.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Hi, Honey." Keith said, rushing past the kitchen on his way out the door.

"Good news, it's Chicken Kiev night and..." Veronica trailed off as her father barely paused by the kitchen door.

_It's almost as if he doesn't even see Logan standing right next to me. _

"Next time." Keith promised. "I gotta run." He said, holding up his overnight bag.

_The mystery bag on Tuesday? My own dad has lost total libidinal control. _

"Are you sure?" Veronica tried to get him to stay. "There are some important teen issues we could discuss." She told him, steeling herself for informing her father that she was now dating Lilly's boyfriend.

"The car Duncan bought?" Keith explained. "Just spotted outside of Tijuana. Yale, baby!" He crowed as he left the apartment, Logan and Veronica staring after him.

"I guess I'll tell him when he gets back." Veronica said. "Looks like it's Kiev for two."

"Do you really think he'll find Duncan?" Logan wanted to know, sticking a finger in one of the pots and putting it in his mouth a moment later.

"Please." Veronica replied. "My dad could find a needle in a haystack."

* * *

"It's a bust, sweetie." Keith said into the phone. "The car was abandoned outside the bus station, a case of beer in the seat and a sign in Spanish saying: Free Car. A decoy. Maybe Duncan's smarter than I was giving credit"

Veronica sighed, shaking her head at Logan to let him know that her dad had had no luck finding Duncan. He walked over and slumped against a row of lockers.

"Well, he did ace his PSATs." Veornica replied. "So I'll see you at home for dinner?" She asked her dad, eyeing Logan. .

"Raincheck, honey." Keith told her. "Alicia and I.."

"Are going out, right." Veronica finished for him. "I'll see ya when I see ya." She said, hanging up and walking over to Logan. "You ok?"

"I just wish..." Logan stared at the floor. "I just wish he'd come home. This has been one weird year, but he's still my best friend."

"We'll find him, Logan." Veronica tried to cheer him up. "I promise." He gave her a half hearted smile and an 'after you' gesture as they walked into the classroom next to the lockers. "You busy?" She asked Mac, who was alone in the room, gazing at the computer screen.

"Still working on that passport thing." Mac answered. "Check it out. I just found Mr. Heinrich's posting on the Neptune swingles site." Veronica and Logan both move closer to see.

"Oh, Larry." Veronica said, grinning.

"Bowm-chicka-bow-bow." Logan added, making both girls laugh.

"What do you need?" Mac wanted to know after the giggles had stopped.

"Ah, along the same lines." Veronica told her. "How long does it take you to create a highly incriminating, throughly libelous, sexually explicit website?" She asked.

"Uh, forty five minutes, give or take." Mac answered. "I'll get started on it as soon as I'm done reading about how Mr. Heinrich's interests include 'horseback riding on the beach, hot tubbing with special friends' and 'sensual charades'." She emphasized the last one with quotes, causing Logan to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, thanks Mac." Veronica teased her friend. "That's a mental image I'll carry with me to the grave."

"Hey is that my math teacher?" Seth asked as he came up behind them.

"Here's the ammo." Veronica handed Mac an envelope. "Seth here will help you with the rest." Veronica glanced at Mr. Heinrich's pictured one more time, and shook her head. "Thanks, guys." She said, taking Logan by the hand and leading him out of the room.

_I know that Carmen doesn't want to do this, but I don't really see any other way. Sometimes you really do have to get an eye for an eye._

"Now to set up things with Tad." Veronica said aloud, reaching for her phone.

"About that..." Logan began. "I'm going with."

"What?" She replied. "Logan, no. It'll just make things worse."

"I don't trust this guy, Veronica, and I don't think he's the type to stand by and do nothing while you try and get him to leave his girlfriend alone." Logan told her.

"Ex-girlfriend." She corrected and then paused, looking up at him. "You're really worried, aren't you?"

"I lost my girlfriend and my mother in the span of a year." Logan said. "I can't really handle losing you too." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"It'll be fine." Veronica reassured him. "I'll set it up so that we meet here at school, ok?" Logan finally nodded, pressing his forehead against hers.

_Humph. And Wallace says I'm a marshmallow._

* * *

Veronica headed for Logan, where he was perched on the hood of his yellow Xterra. She'd just come from helping Carmen break up with Tad.

"So how'd it go?" Logan asked, helping her up on to the hood of the car. Veronica smiled.

"Like you didn't watch the whole time from behind the bush over there." She gestured to a bush at the edge of the lot. "Taking a page from my book." She teased. "I must admit, I'm impressed."

"Oh, you know me." Logan replied, returning her smile. "I'm a fast learner."

"So how's the car?" Veronica wanted to know, tapping the headlights with a knuckle. He chuckled.

"Good as new." He answered.

"You can thank me later." She gloated.

"I think I can do better than that." Logan told her. "Are you free Friday?": He asked. "Maybe we could go out?"

"Logan Echolls, are you actually..." Veronica started to say.

"So what do you think about skipping school on Friday for a little ride on dad's boat? Dinner and a movie?" Logan cut her off. She smiled shyly.

_Wow, an actual date with Logan Echolls._

"I'll pencil you in." She said softly.

"So, it's a...what's the word. Date." He replied, his tone just as soft.

"Nice of your dad to let us use his boat." Veronica was surprised.

"Yeah." Logan said, sheepishly. "I think he actually likes you. When he heard that stuff about your parents, I think he felt..."

"What?" Veronica interrupted. "What stuff?"

_What now?_


	8. VIII

Spoilers: Through 1.20 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to truemyth who's request helped me figure out the best way to end this chapter and deal with the end of this episode as well. Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

* * *

Veronica frantically searched through the papers while Logan watched, biting his lip. She knew he was wishing he hadn't said anything.

_That's what happens when you assume my father actually tells me anything. _

She paused, spotting the legal notice on one of the last pages. Her intake of breath gets Logan's attention and he comes around to read over her shoulder.

"Notice of service: Seeking Lianne Mars." Logan began reading aloud. He glanced at her.

"Please contact this number immediately." She picked up where he left off. "Legal proceedings have begun in your name." Veronica whispered the last part, feeling her eyes burn.

"Veronica, I..." Logan started to say, but she ignored him, reaching for the phone and dialing.

"Yeah, it's Cliff."

"Hey, Cliff, are you busy?" Veronica asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'm always available for you." Cliff said into the phone. "Veronica, what do you need?"

"Why would someone place a notice of legal proceedings in the classifieds section?" She wanted to know.

"Well, it could be anything." Cliff answered. "Can you be more specific?"

"Like say, a man seeking the whereabouts of a woman." She told him. Logan put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She glanced at him with a worried smile.

"Could be child support, uh, civil suit, divorce." Cliff rattled off a list.

"Divorce?" Veronica echoed, tightening her grip on the phone.

"Yeah, California law, you have to run a notice for seven days before you can file a divorce on grounds of abandonment." Panic settled over Veronica's features as he talked. "I gotta run, V." Veronica hung up, and breathed rapidly, trying to keep it together.

_You're a Mars, girl. Get it together. _

The last thing she wanted to do was start crying in front of Logan. She scooted the chair over to the computer and looked up the paper's classified section for the last week. Flipping through the entries, she counted them.

_One, two, three, four, five, six. One more day before whatever is happening happens, and Lianne Mars returns clean and sober to a home that no longer has a place for her._

"Veronica, what's going on?" Logan asked, concerned by her silence. She ignored him, picking up the phone a second time and dialing.

"Classifieds." The voice on the other end said.

"Hi, this is Veronica, Keith Mars' assistant who place a legal notice at the start of the week Mr. Mars legal situation has changed and he won't need to run the add tomorrow. " Veronica spoke into the phone. Logan watched silently, leaning against the wall as she talked.

"Good thing you called, we're an hour from deadline." the newspaper guy told her. "If you could just confirm Mr. Mars address, credit information and Mr. Mars account password, we'll take care of it for you."

"Account password." Veronica whispered. She hung up.

"Veronica, will you please talk to me?" Logan got her attention.

"I can't let my family fall apart, Logan." She replied, clearly lost in thought. Her face lit up as an idea struck her. "Come on, let's go." Veronica grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "You coming?"

Logan reluctantly followed her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as they drove along. 

"Tracking my dad's cell phone." She answered, not taking her eyes off the road unless it was to glance at the tracker.

"Veronica..." He trailed off.

"I don't want to hear it, Logan." She told him. "I have to do this."

After a few more minutes of driving, they pulled up in front of the Hotel Dunes.

_Great, a hotel. Suddenly I'm feeling queasy. _

Determined, she got out of the car, and strode inside. Logan had to do a little jog to keep up with her. He reached her just as the receptionist answered her request.

"I'm sorry, we have no one under Mars or Fennel staying with us." The receptionist told her.

"Thanks anyway." Veronica looked dejected.

"You tried." Logan comforted. She gave him a look. The sound of music from the ballroom drifted over them as they walked past, and Veronica came to a dead stop as she spotted her father, dancing along to the music with Alicia. Logan slipped an arm around her as her eyes welled up.

_Ok, Dad, I get it. You're happy. _

Logan led her back out to her car and helped her inside. He joined her after a moment.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He finally asked. His voice proved to be her undoing, and she let out a sob. Logan pulled her against him.

"My father's going to divorce my mother on grounds of abandonment." Veronica answered, wiping her eyes frantically.

"You don't know that." He pointed out.

"Really, Logan?" She was sarcastic. "Are you blind?"

"I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me." Logan said. She sighed.

"I found my mother a couple of weeks ago and checked her into a rehab." She told him softly.

"Veronica..." He began, but she cut him off by pulling out of his arms.

"Let's just go." She said.

* * *

"Good morning." Veronica said to Carmen as she and Logan approached the pretty Latina.

"It is good, isn't it?" Carmen replied with a smile. They began walking into the school.

"Hey, Carmen." Some guy said.

"Hi." She replied, stopping.

"You hungry?" The guys asked, causing the girls to exchange looks.

"No." Carmen answered him.

"Cause I thought you might like to suck on my Popsicle." The guy told her, pulling one out from behind his back and holding it out towards her. Horrified, Carmen covered her face with her hands. Veronica looked stricken.

"Tad pushed the button."

* * *

Veronica was staring at the video footage of Carmen in shock.

_I remember those stars and Chinese lamps. In fact, they're about the only things I remember from that night. A year and a half ago. Shelly Pomroy had a party. Could it be the night Carmen gave her boyfriend a sex show in the hot tub that she can't remember was the same night that I was drugged and raped in a guest bedroom?  
_

Veronica's phone rang, startling her. She answered it absentmindedly, still reeling over what she was seeing on the screen.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Logan's voice met her ears. "Did you find Carmen?"

"Yeah." Veronica answered. "She decided she couldn't go through with it." Logan whistled.

"After all that, and she didn't want to strike back?" He replied.

"I don't get it either, but I guess this way, she's still free." Veronica told him.

"Are you ok?" Logan wanted to know. "You sound distracted."

"I'm fine." Veronica answered, still staring at the screen. "I gotta go, Logan. I'll call you later." She hung up without waiting for her boyfriend's reply, replaying in her mind the events of Shelly's party.

* * *

The next morning Veronica found herself walking quickly across the school grounds.

_An hour early to school is pretty brown-nosey, but even at Neptune yachting is not a recognized excuse for a late English report. _

She spotted Tad duct taped to the flag pole and made note to inform Carmen to thank the bikers for her.

"How's it hanging, Tad?" She asked the teen as she walked towards him. "Let me guess: Uncomfortable?"

"I guess you and Carmen got the bikers to put me up here." Tad snapped at her.

"I had nothing to do with putting you up here." Veronica said. "But I might be convinced to help you get down." She pulled out her switchblade and opened it.

"What do you want from me, Bitch?" Tad snarled at her. "You took away the only person that I ever loved."

"I don't recall forcing you to send that video." Veronica pointed out, holding the knife tightly in her hand.

"No, she did. She left me." Tad replied.

"And what good did sending it do?" Veronica stared at him in disbelief.

"Who's gonna want to touch her now?" He replied, staring down at her with a smile. "You know, if I can't have her, no one can."

"You are so lucky she has a better soul than I do." Veronica told him. "I would've taken you down with me."

"So what? Are you going to cut me down if I apologize?" Tad asked. "Is that it?"

"Nope." She answered, climbing up on the plinth to stand next to him. "I just want a simple answer to a simple question." She gave him a steely glare. "Who gave you the rohypnol the night of Shelly Pomroy's party?" Tad stared at her. "Yeah, I know. You roofied your girlfriend. Class with a capital 'K'." She continued.

"I don't remember." Tad stuttered out.

"In about five minutes, people are going to start showing up for school, and unless you want you little business to be the first thing people see, you're going to tell me who gave you the roofies." Veronica threatened, all business.

"There weren't any roofies." Tad finally said. Veronica looked incredulous, but he kept talking. "It was GHB." He sighed. "It was Logan Echolls. He gave them to me." He looked away as Veronica inhaled sharply.

"This might sting a bit." She walked behind him.

"Oh, thank you." He said, relieved. She reached up and ripped off the gauze covering his new tattoo, which proudly declared Seth's name. Veronica hopped down and walked off, leaving him taped to the pole.

"Veronica!" He shouted. "Come back here! Veronica, Please! Don't do this!" She kept walking as he got angrier. "Come on! This isn't over, Veronica Mars!"

* * *

Veronica approached the Echolls boat with trepidation, Tad's words echoing her in head.

_No. There was no way..._

Logan spotted her approaching and smiled, stepping out onto the pier to meet her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Veronica apologized as he helped her aboard the boat. He shrugged.

"No biggie." He told her, taking her bag and stowing it in a cabinet. "You ready for a sail?" She forced a nod. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her facial expression.

"It's nothing." Veronica replied.

"Is it about your parents?" Logan wanted to know. She forced another nod. "Never fear." He told her, getting up and giving a little hop as he made his way over to the cabinet where he'd stowed her bag. "I got you a present in honor of our first date." He took out a gift bag. "I was going to give it to you later, but you look like you could use it now." She took the bag he held out and opened it slowly. Reaching in past the tissue paper, she pulled out a stuffed bear wearing a red t-shirt that proclaimed:

_I wuv you bear-y much._

It was too much for her, and Veronica found herself letting her tears spill over.

"Hey..." Logan sat down next to her. "What is it?" Veronica shook her head.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer me honestly." She said when she could talk.

"Anything." Logan promised, reaching out to wipe away one of her tears. She leaned away from his touch and he frowned.

"Did you buy GHB and take it to Shelly Pomroy's party last year?" She questioned him bluntly.

"Yeah." He finally answered, sounding unsure as to why she was asking. She gripped the bear tightly as she heard his answer and stood up abruptly.

"I have to go." Veronica told him, crying harder.

"Veronica, what's going on?" Logan demanded, upset now.

"I can't do this." She cried, grabbing her bag from the cabinet and walking over to the side of boat.

"Can't do what?" Logan asked, frustrated. "Can't go sailing?" She turned around to face him.

"I can't see you anymore." Her shoulders heaved, and then she lifted herself out of the boat and took off at a run down the pier. Logan stared after her in shock.


	9. IX

Spoilers: Through 1.21 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N:Ok, so we've now made our way into the start of 1.21. Just so you know, I won't be redoing the flashbacks word for word here,. It would take forever, and really, it's easier to gloss over them. I will touch on all of them in some way, though. Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

* * *

Logan leaned against the hood of his Xterra, watching as his classmates walked by. He could hear the whispers as they passed, knowing everyone was reporting on the juiciest gossip to hit Neptune's halls since he and Veronica had started dating.

Apparently, their break up would be more talked about than their get together. He watched her approach the school rapidly, eyes darting around. She hadn't seen him, and he took the opportunity to hurry after her.

"Veronica!" He said loudly, clearly hoping that she would turn and answer him. Veronica closed her eyes against his voice, barely pausing in her haste. "Will you stop for two seconds?" Logan asked, grabbing her arm and whirling her around. They're eyes met and he dropped his grip on her arm when he saw the pain there. She took that cue to leave, rushing off into the school building, praying he wouldn't follow her. Behind her she heard Weevil talking to him.

"You see, when they run away like that, it's kind of a hint they're not interested." Weevil said. The voices faded away behind her, but the whispers about her and Logan picked up speed as those who witnessed her flee from him spread the word. She ducked into the bathroom, and then went into a stall, ignoring the looks from the girls inside.

The bell rang and the bathroom emptied out. It wasn't till Veronica was certain she was alone that she let the tears fall.

* * *

Thoughts of who had raped her clouded her mind as Veronica showered. No matter what the evidence said, no matter that Tad had no reason to lie and that Logan had admitted that he'd been in possession of GHB, she couldn't quite make herself believe that he'd been the one. Not after what they'd shared the last couple of weeks.

_There's just one problem. I can't seem to get rid of this niggling doubt that keeps repeating 'Logan was at the party. Logan had the drug. Logan hated me.'_

She slipped into a cami and pj pants and tied her terry cloth robe tightly across her middle. The apartment was dark, and she preferred it that way. Her dad was still out on the search for Duncan, and she was glad of that too.

_There's no way he could see me like this and not suspect something was going on. And there's no way that I could tell him. _

Backup growled, alerting her that there was someone standing on the porch. She glanced through the blinds and sighed.

_Logan. _

"I'm not leaving." Logan's voice was muffled as it traveled through the door. She steeled herself and reluctantly opened the door.

"Don't do this." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't do what?" Logan repeated. "Ask for some answers?"

"Just go." She told him. His demeanor changed to angry as he leaned against the wall of her building.

"What did I do, Veronica?" He asked. "Can you just tell me that, so I can –apologize or explain?"

""Explain." She snagged onto that last word and tried to steady her shaking voice. "Ok. Explain to me why you were the one with GHB the night of Shelly Pomroy's party when someone drugged and raped me." Veronica dared a glance at his eyes. She watched as realization sunk in and saw a pain that mirrored her own. "Explaination? Apology?" She asked angrily.

"You were raped?" He was in denial.

_Or he's doing one hell of an acting job. _

Logan moved like he was going to put his arms around her. She could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Okay, don't! Seriously!" She held up a hand to ward him off.

_One feel of his arms, and I'll be right back where I started. _

"What happened to you?" He wanted to know, stepping back..

"You tell me." She choked out. All Logan's confusion was cleared up with that statement, and he realized now what she'd been to upset and scared to say right out.

"Wait a minute! You think..." He trailed off.

"I was told...that you were the one with the drugs." Veronica said. "And the other day, on the boat...you told me that you had them. What else am I supposed to think, Logan?"

"Ok, yeah, I got some Liquid X when I was in Tijuana with Luke and Sean." Logan finally told her. "We were just going to have some fun." He snapped.

"Fun like sex with unconscious people fun?" Blunt yes, but she had to know.

"Fun like go to a rave fun." Logan practically whispered.

"Oh, okay." Veronica shot back. "You've convinced me. Bygones."

"What can I do?" Logan pleaded, though he sounded angry as well. "What can I do to make it better?"

"I'm going to find whoever did this to me, and I'm going to make them pay." She promised him. "Even if it was you." His eyes widened at her tone, taking in the expression of resolve on her face.

"Veronica, I swear I would never..." Logan started. "Let me help you figure it out." He waited for her reply.

"Sorry." She apologized sharply. "I have to go throw up now." He stared at she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Logan approached Meg as Veronica walked away.

"Logan, hey." Meg greeted him with a worried glance.

"What did Veronica ask you about?" Logan wanted to know.

"Shelly's party last year." Meg answered, putting a book into her bag.

"And?" Logan motioned for her to continue.

"I told her that you and some of the other guys though salt licks were a good idea." Meg snapped. Logan looked upset, but resigned.

"Thanks." He told her, starting to walk off.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Meg called out. He gave her a wave as she stared after him.

* * *

"Hey, honey." Veronica heard her dad's voice over the phone line.

"Hey, how's the search?' She asked, walking outside to the courtyard.

"Jackpot." Keith crowed. "We'll be landing in a few hours. I'll call you from home."

"Bye, Dad." She hung up and stared around the courtyard.

_Meg's information about the salt licks doesn't really tell me anything, except that men are pigs when they're drunk. Still, if I knew who had saved me..._

She spotted Luke alone at one of the lunch tables and hurried over towards him.

"Remember when I saved you from drug dealers and said I might call upon a favor someday?" She asked. Luke looked up, surprised.

"You didn't say that." He answered.

"It was implied." She replied, sitting down across from him.

"Ok, what can I do for you?" Luke chuckled. Logan approached them slowly, sitting the next table. He met Luke's gaze and gestured for him to keep talking to Veronica so that he could hear.

"Nice." She snarked. "I heard that you went to TJ with Sean and Logan and scored some GHB."

"Wow, that was like, ah, that was like a year ago." Luke answered. "I don't have any now."

"And I was gonna spike your juice box and have my way with you." Veronica said, her voice light. Luke laughed again, and from where he was listening, even Logan cracked a smile. "What'd you do with it?"

"Nothing." Luke replied. Veronica gave him a dubious glance. "Honestly. I didn't do anything. I gave it away."

"Who'd you give it to?" Veronica wanted to know.

"Dick Casablancas." Luke said, and then launched into an explanation of what led up to his handing Dick the GHB. Logan stilled, trying to hear every word. Veronica's thougghts were churning as Luke talked.

_Could Dick have..._

"So Dick drugged Madison?" Veronica clarified.

"Well, he asked for two doses, and I, I just figured he was going to take one and ask her to take the other one." Luke stammered out. "I'm pretty sure she didn't though."

"How do you know that?" Veronica asked.

"You're not going to like this part." Luke replied, and told Veronica about Madison defacing her car.

_Slut. Abel, it should have been her. Two lines that have been haunting me for a year and a half. _

"As I understand it, GHB is supposed to make you nicer." Luke finished up, while Veronica tried not to let the tears she was holding back spill over.

"Why would Madison do that?" Veronica thought out loud.

"I don't know." Luke shrugged. "Cause she's a horrible human being?" Veronica didn't reply, standing up instead. Logan got up too, standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Logan?" She snapped, already upset at what she'd just heard. Luke stared at them with interest.

"Veronica..." He began.

"Just leave me alone." She brushed past him, and he was left standing there, Luke staring him.

* * *

Weevil caught up with her as she walked back inside. She gave him a glance, heading down the hallway to her locker.

"What?" She finally said, after he'd been silent for awhile.

"What exactly did Echolls do?" Weevil asked. "I've been hearing some things, V, and they ain't pretty."

"I don't need you to beat him up, Weevil, just keep him away from me while I check into something." Veronica explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Veronica froze, textbook in hand.

"I don't know." She told him quietly.

"How do you not know?" Weevil demanded, angry now.

"Because I don't remember, ok?" Veronica cried, tears welling up again. She spotted Madison ducking into the bathroom over his shoulder, and shoved her book into her bag. "I gotta go." He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, shaking his head.

* * *

Veronica sat on the counter of the bathroom, thinking over everything she'd learned so far.

_Logan and the guys thought body shots would be a good idea, but someone saved me, but Meg didn't know who. I also apparently made out with Dick and Casey, which, has to be after I was drugged, since I don't remember it. _

She shuddered.

_Thank God. _

She hopped down from the counter and started pacing.

_Luke said he gave his GHB to Dick, so that he and Madison could use it. Madison clearly didn't, but Dick probably did. _

"So where does that leave me?" She said aloud.

"Needing help." Logan replied. She met his gaze in the mirror as she faced the sink, noting that he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want or need your help, Logan." Veronica told him. "What I want is for you to leave me alone."

"Do you really think that I could do something like that to you?" Logan asked.

"I don't know what to think." Veronica answered him honestly. "I know how you feel about me now, at least, I thought I did." She said. "And I know what you felt about me then."

"I'll admit that I was angry with you then." Logan conceded, shoving his hands in pockets. "But I wouldn't..."

"Enough to rape me?" Her voice was whisper quiet. "You weren't just angry with me, Logan. You hated me."

"We've been going out for weeks, Veronica." Logan practically shouted. "And you still don't trust me?"

"I trust myself." Veronica replied.

"Did I ever try to force you to do something you didn't want to do?" He questioned her bluntly. After a moment, she shook her head.

"No." She finally said.

"Then why won't you let me help you now?" He wanted to know.

"Some things a girl just has to do for herself." She answered, and walked out of the bathroom.


	10. X

Spoilers: Through 1.21 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome feed back. Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

* * *

Veronica lay on her bed, her head phones on to drown out the sounds of her dad arguing with Alicia. Guilt ran through her.

_I never should've asked Wallace to to deliver that plant._

She sighed, shifting on her bed, and knocking her bag to the floor. As she leaned down to pick it up, she spotted something on the floor, just barely peeking out from under her bed. Reaching for the item, she pulled it out and just stared at it.

The bear's expression was happy, and she felt as if it were mocking her. She ran her hands over the soft fuzz, tracing the letters on the t-shirt with her finger tip.

_I wuv you bear-y much. _

Veronica grabbed her cell phone, flipping it open. She started to dial Logan's number, her finger hesitating over the last digit. She sighed again, flipping the phone shut and slipping it into her bag.

_Out of sight, out of mind. _

She got comfortable on her bed, knocking her bear to the floor. Moments later, a knock sounded on her door, and her father stepped into her room. She hastily pulled off her head phones.

"Duncan's ok, he's back home." Keith said, sitting next to her on the bed. "His parents are gonna keep him home a few days, let him rest."

_Good. That gives me time to figure out what to tell him when he asks me how the hell I could date his best friend and behind his back to boot. _

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Veronica apologized, switching the topic to Wallace.

"Stop, it's ok." Keith reassured her.

"It's my fault." Veronica insisted. "I'm the one who gave Wallace the bugged plant."

"Veronica." Her father paused. "Did you make some sort of deal with Celeste Kane I don't know about?" He asked, switching the topic back to Duncan.

"I'd told her I'd look for Duncan if she released Weevil." She slowly admitted, not meeting her father's gaze.

"Well, she said she wouldn't pay the reward. She said that we're even now." Keith told her. Veronica stared up at him then. "It's ridiculous of course. They'll pay. She's just enjoying the moment."

"She's a witch." Veronica replied, her tone spiteful.

"Veronica..." Keith trailed off. "What if you got another job? Selling clothes or something?"

"What?" Veronica was in shock.

"I just can't help but think..." Keith started. "That your life would be better off if you weren't working for me." Veronica sat up, incredulous.

"Are you kidding?" She asked him. "You're the best father in the world. I'm happy, healthy, good grades, all my own teeth..." She ground her teeth together for effect. "...fancy shoes." She leaned back and lifted a leg to point to her boots. "I never would have gotten through this past year if it wasn't for you." Veronica quietly insisted.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to." Keith told her, solemn. He leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Getting up to leave, he stumbled on the bear, which was now in his path. He picked it up and handed it to her. "You knocked this off." She took the bear silently, watching as her father left her room.

She promised herself she wouldn't call him.

* * *

Veronica waited, barely breathing as Logan approached her.

"I got your message." He said by way of greeting.

"I wasn't sure you'd even talk to me after yesterday." She bit her lip.

"Don't you get it,Veronica?" Logan asked. "I want to help."

"I know." She was quiet. "but most of the people I need to talk to won't talk about this if you're there, you have to know that." He sighed.

"Yeah." He finally conceded, shuffling his feet. She gave him a small smile.

"I do need a favor." Veronica replied, earning herself a smile.

"Anything." Logan promised.

"You think you can get me Dick's new surfboard by the end of school today?" Veronica wanted to know. Logan's smile turned into a grin.

"It'll be my pleasure." He told her. She gave him a hesitant smile back, spotting Casey walking towards the school over his shoulder.

"Thanks." She said, sincere. "I see someone I have go interrogate." Veronica gestured.

"Go." He gestured with his hands. "Annoy. Do your worst." He watched as she hurried off across the lot.

* * *

Casey's memories of Shelly Pomroy's party echoed in her head as she scrubbed the inside of her locker with paper towels and cleaner. She was so into her scrubbing she almost didn't see Wallace walk by, and open his locker with a glance at her mess.

"See, this is why I need to start keeping my walki-talkies in my car." She said to her friend, holding out the nearly black paper towel. "Muck"

"Really? The dirt?" He replied. "See, I find I hardly need my walkie-talkies at school at all. But that's me"

"Wallace." She was apologetic. "I'm sorry I had you bug Kane Sofware. I honestly thought no one would find out and if I knew that your mom would get in trouble..." Wallace held up a hand to stop her rambling apology.

"Stop!" He exclaimed. "I'm not stupid. I knew I wasn't just delivering a plant. I could've said no." Wallace opened his locker. "You know, I do these things for you and I never ask you why."

"I know." She replied quietly.

"You know why?" He asked. She shook her head. "Because I know you would never tell me."

"I'd do the same for you." Veronica promised. Wallace sighed.

"You want to tell me why you and Logan broke up?" He went on. She bit her lip.

"It's a long story." She said softly. Wallace nodded, clearly upset.

"Thanks." He told her. "Now that I have all the details, I don't feel like such a chump." He walked away as Logan approached, stopping before her.

"I got the item you requested." He announced quietly. She couldn't help but grin at how proud he seemed.

"Wanna help me put the fear of God in someone?" Veronica wanted to know, hearing Sean's obnoxious voice from a nearby classroom.

"I thought you'd never ask." Logan agreed.

* * *

Veronica hurried into the class room, spotted Sean, grabbed a chair and swung it around so she could sit on it backwards, while Logan pretty much pushed the guy Sean had been talking to out of the way.

"What?" Sean snapped.

"I'm just thinking of all the ways I could destroy you." Veronica snarked, moving so that they were nose to nose.

"Well, you sitting there grinning is kinda torturous." Sean replied.

"So, Shelly Pomroy and I were thinking of getting together later for a little girl-on-girl, you wanna come with?" Veronica spat out, angry. Logan choked on his own spit, coughing. Sean paled visibly. "Wow. You know, when you're about to soil yourself, you get a little twitch right in your eye." Veronica pointed to it.

"I have no idea what you're your talking about." Sean denied.

"Sure you do." Logan glared, and Sean swallowed heavily.

"And unless you want me to tell one of my favorite local deputies that you were the one with GHB the night of Shelly's party..." She let that hang there for a moment. Sean grinned.

"Logan had some too, you know." He informed her. Logan crossed his arms over his chest. Both were surprised when Veronica laughed.

"You really aren't the sharpest crayon in the box, are you?" She accused. "I know you were feeding me drinks."

"Look, I wasn't feeding you drinks." Sean replied. "It was Dick. He's the one you should be talking to."

Veronica couldn't meet Logan's eyes as Sean went on to describe what had happened at Shelly's that night. She kept them firmly on Sean, lest she catch him in a lie. It was probably a good thing she didn't look at Logan, because it was his expression that had Sean practically cowering in his chair by the time he was done explaining.

"You're issues are with Dick and Beaver, not me." He insisted. "They were horrible to you."

"Well, I'm just sorry you had to witness it." Veronica was sarcastic. "Must have been awful for you." Sean shrugged. Veronica got up, her legs a little shaky.

"Let's go, Logan." She said, heading for the door.

"One second." He replied. He drew back his fist and punched Sean in the jaw. "I feel better." Logan told her as they walked out.

* * *

Veronica smiled cheerily at Dick as he walked up to her car. The crowd that had gathered whispered frantically, dreaming up wild scenarios about what was taking place.

"Hiya, Dick." Veronica greeted. "How's it going?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Dick snapped.

"Um..." She pretended to think. "Trying to get your attention." Dick moved in like he was going to get his board out from under the front wheel of her car. She revved the engine, stopping him in his tracks.

"Tsk, tsk, Dick." The blonde boy stared at Logan as he leaned against the passenger door. "Haven't you heard about women scorned?" Veronica grinned at Dick sunnily.

"I got a couple of questions for you." She said.

"You two are fricken' nuts, you know that?" Dick insulted.

"Insulting me now seems like a good plan how?" Veronica replied.

"What do you want?" Dick conceded.

"Answers." Veronica told him. "...and quickly. Did you give me GHB the night of Shelly's party?"

"What?" Dick questioned. "No. I'm not even the one who had it." She revved the engine again, and he continued. " I mean, I got some, but I didn't give any to you. I swear on my life."

"See, when you say that, it makes me hope you're lying." She told him. "I know you brought me to the guest room for Beaver."

As Dick launched into his explanation of that night, interrupted only by Veronica revving the engjne whenever she thought he was lying, she tried not to register that Logan was standing right there, listening. When Dick got to the part about finding her alone with Beaver in the guest room, she had to interrupt.

"Are you freaking kidding me? How about reality, Dick." She spat out.

"What?" Dick replied, trying to sound innocent. "I'm just telling you what I saw. Don't go blaming me because you got all wasted and slutty."

Veronica shared a look with Logan, who stepped back from the car with a smirk. She slipped the car into drive, slammed on the gas, and totally destroyed Dick's surfboard as he moved to jump out of the way.

"Oops." She looked at Dick, barely containing a laugh. "Slipped."

She shut off her car, and got out. Logan walked around and stood next to her.

"So, what now?"


	11. XI

Spoilers: Through 1.21 now, through 1.22 eventually. 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome feed back. Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. . Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

* * *

"Beaver." Veronica said, getting the boy's attention. Logan trailed up behind her. "Damn, you don't look happy to see me."

"How's it going, Veronica?" Beaver asked her. "Logan." He greeted, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else at that moment.

"Really well!" Veronica exclaimed. "I just found out that the dream I had where I was locked all alone in a bedroom with you was reality. Care to share some details, lover?" She practically spat out.

"Nothing happened." Beaver replied, backing up...into Logan, who'd moved to stop the other boy's escape attempt.

"Actually, something did happen." Veronica insisted. "I may not remember the details, but I sure as hell remember the morning after." She hissed.

"Look, I swear to God I didn't touch you, Veronica." Beaver was visibly sweating now, what with Logan firmly gripping him by the shoulders. "Ok, I mean, Dick, he was all on me to, and there was, there was this girl this freshman, her name's Cindy and she's kind of well...easy, and you know, me and her, we were supposed to...I don't know, Dick, Dick he set something up, ok...and then...and then she was all over Logan and she left early with him." Beaver rambled on, stammering through out his explanation. Veronica raised her eyebrows in Logan's direction. He gave her a smirk and a shrug. She shook her head to clear that thought away, but it was replaced by one that was set on repeat in her brain.

_Logan didn't rape me. _

"Yeah, it sucks to be you." Veronica snapped. "And?"

"And Dick, he brought me to the guest room with you." Beaver continued. "I just wanted him to leave me alone." Beaver went on finishing up his tale. Logan clenched his jaw in anger, resisting the urge to strangle the "Beav" while he talked, but in the end nearly unable to smother his laughter. "It was my big night. I don't know, I was supposed to lose my virginity and I...hurl on Carrie Bishops shoes. Nothing happened. Really." Beaver insisted. "I swear on my life that the last time that I saw you, you were passed out on the bed." Veronica paused for a second and flashed him a hint of a false smile.

"Well, hey." Veronica said. "Thanks for leaving me there." She ground out, punching Beaver roughly on the arm. Logan released the boy, and followed the angry blonde stomping down the hall.

* * *

"So now that we've established that my father won't be winning that coveted 'Father of the Year' award, is there any particular reason you wanted me to take you out for coffee?" Logan asked, holding a chair for Veronica to sit in.

"I'm addicted to the stuff?" Veronica replied, making it sound more like a question than a statement. He gave her a look. "I needed to talk to Carrie Bishop somewhere she couldn't run from me."

"And why would she do that?" Logan wanted to know.

"You did hear about Mr. Rooks, didn't you?" Veronica said. Logan seemed to understand. "She's...I'm not her favorite person even though that case ended as well as possible."

"In that case, maybe you should order." Logan nodded towards the counter, where Carrie was standing. Veronica got up and walked over to her slowly.

"What can I get for you?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I'll have two hot chocolates, a crème brulee, and some answers if you can give me about two minutes." Veronica replied. Logan stared, unable to hear the conversation.

"I'm kind of in the weeds." Carrie told her, clearly unwilling to have a conversation with her.

"Here's the thing." Veronica spoke hurriedly. "Do you remember Shelly party last year?"

"Yeah." Carried answered.

"I don't." Veronica was frank. "At least, not between passing out in the back yard and waking up the next morning in the guest room. I think you probably saw me."

"I saw you." Carrie said evenly, slowly telling Veronica what exactly she'd seen that night.

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked in a little voice. Carrie gave her a glare and walked away from the counter. Veronica was frozen to the spot.

_Duncan. _

"Hey, what'd she say?" Logan asked, walking up behind her. She jumped.

"Nothing." Veronica's voice sounded hollow.

"You're not acting like it's nothing." Logan accused.

"Let's just go, Logan." She said, heading for the door.

"Why won't you tell me?" Logan demanded as they walked out to his SUV.

"It's not important." Veronica had gone numb, and Logan's voice had turned into a buzzing in her ear. She couldn't hear what he was saying over Carrie Bishop's voice in her head.

_Duncan. _

"Veronica!" Logan called as she walked a head of him. "Veronica, will you just tell me?" He pleaded. She turned to gaze at him with blank eyes.

"I have to get home." She told him. "There's something I forgot to do." Logan sighed in frustration and anger, getting in his SUV and slamming the door. Veronica moved like she was underwater, not really paying attention to the way he was acting. He squealed the tires as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Veronica gripped the steering wheel of her car so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She bit her lip...but the sob she'd been holding in finally erupted, and she felt her chest heave with the force of her tears. She didn't see Wallace step out of his house and walk across the lawn towards her.

"I was about to call the police on you, stalker." Wallace teased with a grin, coming to a stop next to her passenger door. One look at her face and his grin fell, replaced by a more serious one. "Hey." He said softly, finally getting her attention. She turned to look at him. "Hey." He said again, coming around to side of the car and opening the door. "Let's get you inside." She didn't reply, just continued crying. He pried her shaking hands of the steering wheel, and slipped and arm around her to help her out of the car. Slamming her door shut, he walked her slowly up the lawn and in through the front door of his house.

"Wallace, what..." Alicia trailed off when she saw the state Veronica was in. She wordlessly let them pass, Wallace walking her into his room and shutting the door.

Wallace handed her the box of tissues he kept on his nightstand. Veronica blew he nose for what felt like the millionth time, but felt a little more human for it.

"You think you can tell me what happened?" He asked gently. She swallowed heavily.

"It's a mess, Wallace." She managed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reminded her, sitting down so that he was next to her on the bed. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Last year, I went to a party at Shelly Pomroy's house." Veronica started. "It was just after Lilly died, and I don't know, I wanted to prove something to my friends who'd turned their backs on me."

"Ok, so you were at this party?" Wallace nudged her to keep talking.

"I was handed a drink by someone, at the time I didn't know who, and it was laced with GHB." Veronica went on. "Do you know what that is?"

"I've heard of it." Wallace replied.

"I passed out...and woke up the next morning alone in the guest room." Veronica's voice shook. Wallace's expression said that he had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it. "Someone raped me, Wallace." She choked out, tears falling again. She wiped them away frantically, and continued before he could talk. "At least, that's what I thought." She looked at his face. "You wanted to know why Logan and I broke up, right?" He managed a nod. "I found out he brought GHB to the party."

"What?" Wallace snapped, angry now. "I knew he was up to no good, V, I just knew it." Veronica held up a hand to stop his tirade.

"It wasn't him." She said softly. "He left with some freshman named Cindy."

"So you're crying your eyes out because Logan was innocent?" Wallace was confused.

"I found out what happened." Veronica replied slowly. "I got a drugged glass...and I ended up with...Duncan."

"Duncan?" Wallace echoed. Veronica nodded woodenly.

"I just came from his house." She told him. "He didn't deny it...but...but he said that it wasn't rape." Her chest was heaving.

"If it wasn't rape, then why did he leave you alone?" Wallace was whispering now.

"Oh, God, It's complicated." Veronica moaned.

"Try me." Wallace was determined to hear it all.

"He...Duncan and I...our parents..." She stumbled her words. "My mom had an affair with his dad...and there's the possibility that we're related. It's why he broke up with me." She was whispering now too. They were silent for a while, Veronica giving an occasional sniffle. "This is so not an 'I told you so', but do you see why I kinda keep things to myself?" Veronica finally spoke up. "I think I can go home now."

"Maybe you should just stay here." Wallace suggested with a look of concern.

"No, I feel better." She insisted. "Of course, you feel worse."

"No, I don't care about me." Wallace replied. "I just wish I could do something...say something."

"You don't have to say anything." Veronica told him. "That's kinda the good part." She leaned up and grabbed her laptop out of her bag at the end of the bed. "You say I never tell you anything when I ask for favors?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "You so don't need to worry about that right now."

"I'm not worried." She gave him a small smile. "Here's everything you need to know." She opened her laptop and handed it to him, the Lilly Kane Murder Investigation screen up. He gave her a smile, and moved to click on the first folder.

* * *

Veronica sat sideways on her couch, facing Logan, who was sitting the same way.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I know now it wasn't you, and I'm sorry I accused you." Veronica apologized.

"It's fine." Logan replied. "I gave you every reason to suspect me...I wasn't exactly nice to you last year."

"That doesn't excuse.." She started to say.

"Maybe not, but I'm sorry too." Logan told her. "If I'd been nicer or hadn't been stupid enough to buy GHB...none of this would have happened." He paused. "Are you okay?" His concern was apparent.

"It's not fine." Veronica insisted. "I'm really sorry."

"Veronica, all I care about is you." Logan brushed off her apology again. "I love you." She stared up at him in shock. He placed a kiss the hand that he was holding, clearly enjoying his power to make her speechless. "Did you find anything else out?"

"Yeah." She managed to find her voice.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked. "I get the feeling you didn't like what Carrie Bishop told you last night."

"What was your first clue?" Veronica replied wryly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing." He commanded. "Do you want to tell me about it? I mean, you don't have, you don't have to tell me anything." Logan told her. "I'm just here for whatever you need, okay?" She nodded.

"I was drugged, but I wasn't..." She trailed off, unable to say the word 'rape'.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"I was with Duncan." She informed him quietly. He looked stricken. "What, what is it?" Veronica asked.

"You were with Duncan that night?" Logan repeated.

"Apparently we ended up in the guest room together, and he was..wasted, and I was out of it...and our feelings and nature..." She trailed off again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok." She replied. "I'm just glad you're here." She put a hand on his face. He nearly jumped off the couch at her touch.

"What's wrong?" She wanted to know. "Did I do something?"

"God no, Veronica." Logan swallowed heavily. "I did."

"The night of Shelly's party, I.." He began.

"I know about the salt lick, Logan." She told him. He sighed. "I won't say it's ok, because it's not...but there were much worse things done to me that night...and.."

"There's more." Logan cut in. She stopped and stared at him. "I drugged Duncan."

"What?" Veronica nearly snapped.

"I put some GHB in his drink." Logan replied. "I just wanted Duncan to have some fun. He'd barely even smiled since Lilly..."

"You didn't know what would happen." Veronica said, getting her bearings.

"I'm the one who was responsible for what happened to you." He insisted. "And I can't take that I hurt you like that when all I want to do is protect you."

"It's not your fault, Logan." He gave her a look and she sighed. "Not totally then. It's my fault for drinking something when I didn't know who handed it to me or what was in it. It's the fault of whoever drugged me. It's Dick's, Sean's and Beaver's fault for taking me to the guest room and leaving me there. Even Meg and Carrie could take some blame...and of course, Duncan. There was no way he was as drugged as I was."

He was staring at her.

"What?" He just shook his head and placed a kiss on her mouth.

"I just want you to trust me." Logan replied.

"I do." She kissed him again. They were quiet for a moment.

"Where's your dad?" He asked.

"Vegas, looking for a missing person." She answered.

"You shouldn't be alone." Veronica rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not." She said with a smile.

"You hungry?" He wanted to know. "My dad's fixing dinner, and there's every possibility it could kill me." She stared. "That was a joke."

"I could eat." She told him.

"Let's go."


	12. XII

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome feed back. Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. \Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

* * *

Veronica and Logan approached the front door of his house, walking hand in hand.

"My dad thinks he's a gourmet." Logan said. "Humor him." He noticed that the house was dark. "Ah, so it looks like he's going to make us eat to candle light tonight." He sighed. "Show time." He joked, pushing the door open.

The lights flicked on amid shouts of surprise. Both Veronica and Logan were stunned. The room was kinda quiet, but only because rumor had it that Veronica and Logan had broken up. It seemed that Neptune High's most talked about couple was back together. That was when Veronica spotted Duncan, and her eyes locked with his. Logan hadn't noticed him yet, putting an arm around Veronica while moving closer to his dad.

"So is this party nine months early or three months late?" Logan asked.

"I gotta a lot of lost years to make up for." Aaron replied. "This is my way of getting started."

"Good call." He snarked, spotting Duncan over his father's shoulder. He glanced at Veronica, knowing she'd seen him too. Logan made his way over to where Duncan was leaning against a pillar with Meg, the crowd whispering as they walked.

"Are you guys back together?" Meg nearly squealed at them. Veronica managed a stiff nod, unable to take her eyes off Duncan's face. Meg pulled her into a hug of congratulations, oblivious to Duncan's thunderous expression.

"Duncan..." Logan began, but trailed off.

"What's going on here, Logan?" Duncan cut him off. Meg gave him a look.

"Are you okay?" She asked her boyfriend. Veronica kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"I was going to tell you first thing." Logan told Duncan.

"What...wait, you two?" Duncan replied, shocked and angry.

"Veronica is my girlfriend." Logan squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. Duncan barked out a laugh.

"Dude you're...serious." Duncan realized that Logan wasn't joking. "You just asked if they were back together." He said to Meg. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since you left." Veronica finally spoke up.

"So, what, you wait until I leave town and then it doesn't matter?" Duncan accused. Meg looked hurt by the tone of his voice.

"Are you serious?" Veronica asked him. "You didn't exactly announce your plans for departure now did you?" She glared. "And you lost any right to be betrayed when you broke up with me."

"Guys, come on." Meg pleaded uncomfortably. She glanced around the room, glad that someone had turned on the music, and the other party goer's had started to mingle.

"No, I want to know why you think we've done something wrong, Duncan." Logan said.

"You hate her." Duncan reminded his friend. Logan flinched.

"Maybe I did." Logan admitted. "But I haven't for awhile now."

"I don't understand this at all." Duncan exclaimed. "I leave town for a couple of weeks and I come back to find you all over my girlfriend!" He shouted. The party quieted down at Duncan's raised voice.

"She's not your girlfriend, anymore!" Logan pointed out, just as loud. Meg and Veronica both look horrified, but Meg was clearly hurt by Duncan's reaction. Duncan drew back his fist and punched Logan on the jaw before anyone could react. Logan doubled over, his hand to his chin. Screams rang out as every one gathered to see what was going on.

"Duncan stop it!" Meg shouted at her boyfriend. Logan let out laughter as he stood back up. Veronica reached out and touched his arm.

"Don't." She said, stepping in between them. Veronica looked at Duncan. "I think you should leave." He gave them both a cold glance, stepped around them and headed for the door.

"Anyone else got a problem with my girlfriend, then just start heading for the rectangle with the knob." Logan announced to the crowd, wiping blood off his lip. Veronica helped him over to the couch. Aaron walked over, and gave his son a disapproving glare as he checked Logan's jaw. Logan pulled loose. "I've had worse."

"Let me get you some ice." Veronica volunteered, headed for the food table.

* * *

She filled one of the cloth napkins with a few cubes, and nearly bumped into Madison as she turned around.

"So, are you and Logan back together?" Madison asked.

"Yes, Madison." Veronica answered in a tone that implied she'd rather be having her teeth drilled.

"Do you think his dad's going to do another movie soon, or what?" Madison continued like she didn't hear Veronica's tone. "He's way too cute to become a has been." Madison held out one of the drinks she was holding. "You want one? They said it was sugar-free, but I don't know."

"Thanks." Veroinca replied, taking the glass. She gestured with the ice pack. "I gotta.." She joined Logan, Meg and his father a few moments later. "Here." She handed Logan the ice pack.

"I wouldn't drink that." Meg warned, pulling her aside.

"Why?" Veronica wanted know.

"I'm betting Madison gave you a trip to the dentist." Meg answered. "It's her thing. She does it to people she doesn't like." Meg sighed. "She spits in the cocktail and calls it 'a trip to the dentist' because we're in eighth grade." Veronica stared at her.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Logan found Veronica a few moments later, her head in her hands.

"Isn't this the best party ever?" He said, holding out his hands for hers. She gave him a brief smiled, putting her hands in his. He pulls her to the door, and outside as they head for the pool house. Logan gave a little hop down the step, and then reach up to swing Veronica around down it. They enter one of the guest rooms of the pool house as Logan pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"See, now why can't it just be like this?" He asked, kissing her. "Why do there have to be all these other people in the world?" Logan kissed her again and pulled her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked playfully. He sat back on the bed, pulling her with him.

"You're too short." He teased as she sat on his lap. "I'm leveling the playing field." They kissed as Logan slipped her jacket off her shoulders.

"Is this where you take all your conquests?" Veronica wanted to know, her tone light. Logan laughed and fell back on the bed.

"Nope." He told her. "Only the short ones." Veronica leaned down to kiss him. It intensified quickly as hands starting roaming. He rolled her over and began making himself familiar with the side of her neck. He pulled back for a second and sighed. "I don't know about you, but I could use a refreshment about now."

"Hmm." She replied, giving him a smile. Logan leaned over and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a screwdriver. Intrigued, Veronica watched as he walked over to the vent and started unscrewing it.

"You learned that from Lilly." Veronica gasped with a grin.

"Nope." Logan smiled at her over his shoulder. "Lilly learned that from me." He reached into the vent and pulled out a key. "It's almost endearing that I need a key to the liquor cabinet." Veronica laid back on the bed as she heard him put the key in the lock. She stared at the ceiling fan, seeing a line that ran from the fan to the bookcase. She rose to her knees on the bed, realizes there was some sort of lens in the fan's center.

"Logan?" Veronica said his name quietly, startling him so that the key broke off in the lock.

"Wow, just wild, huh?" He said, turning to see that she wasn't paying attention to him. Veronica was staring at the ceiling. "What are you looking at?" He asked. She wordlessly climbed off the bed and walked over to the bookcase. She reached up, and to his amazement, pulled the bookcase apart.

"What the?" He said, coming up next to her. Unable to look away from the electronic equipment in front of her, Veronica reached out with a shaky hand and pressed a button on the VCR. The cameras on top of the VCR clicked on, both of their angles trained on the bed behind them.

"Logan." Veronica managed to get his name out. He walked over to the bed, and waved a hand, and she gasped as it showed up on the screen in front of her. She turned to stare at him, horrified. "Tell me you didn't know about this." She whispered.

"Veronica, I didn't know about this, you have to believe me." Logan pleaded, approaching her. She searched his eyes, looking for her answers. She relaxed.

"I believe you." She finally told him. He exhaled loudly. "What is this?"

"As much as I hate to say it, I think it's my dad's" Logan replied. "He's not exactly..." He trailed off.

"I got the idea, thanks." She said, grimacing at the image. "Can we go? This room is...creepy."

"Yeah." He replied. "I'll take you home."

* * *

As they walked up to her front door, Logan put his arm around her and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Duncan hit you." She apologized.

"Don't be." Logan shrugged. "I deserved it for going after you...isn't there some rule about dating your best friend's ex?"

"He still shouldn't have hit you." Veronica pointed out.

"We'll work it out." Logan promised. She sighed, as they paused outside her door. "You do believe me about the cameras, right?"

"For the millionth time, yes." She was exasperated. "I told you earlier that I trust you, Logan, and I meant it." He gave her and ear to ear grin.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. He kissed her gently, and then stepped back as she walked to her door. It opened just as she put her hand on the knob.

"I knew I heard something out here." Veronica blinked and took a step back as her mother stepping into view. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Mom?" She cried, grabbing her in a fierce hug.

"I'm home." Her mom mumbled into her shoulder, and then pulled back. Lianne spotted Logan over Veronica's shoulder. "Hello, Logan."

"Mrs. Mars." Logan managed to get out.

"Bye, Logan." Veronica gave him a look and disappeared inside with her mother. Logan stared at the door to the Mars' apartment for several minutes before turning and walking into the night.


	13. XIII

Spoilers: Through 1.22

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: Thanks to my muses, lex and forcedmovement. Ialics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

* * *

and Logan walked down the hallway of Neptune High, arms around each other. Wallace walked next to them, holding their attention as he read aloud from the newspaper.

"Since his removal from office, Keith Mars, the ousted sheriff, has tirelessly and single-handedly continued his own investigation, despite being shunned by the community at large." Wallace read, glancing at Veronica who was smiling.

"You'd think it might be kind of gross to read a love letter to your dad, but I kind of enjoy it." She gloated.

"No way." Logan replied. "It would be much, much worse reading a love letter about my dad." Veronica grinned and Wallace shook his head. "Could you picture that?" All three of them visibly shuddered.

"All I know is if I were your dad right now, Veronica, I'd be I-told-you-soing all over Neptune." Wallace told her. She gave him a smile. They paused by the lockers, Wallace and Veronica both opening theirs. Logan leaned against Veronica's locker waiting.

"Just because we've managed to prove Abel didn't kill Lilly doesn't mean we know who did." Veronica reminded them quietly. Both boys looked over at her, wondering what had caused her sudden mood swing. She was holding a 4x6 photo of Duncan, Lilly, Logan and herself from Homecoming the year before. Logan's cheerful demeanor seemed to slip away as well, and Wallace took that as his cue to leave.

"I'll catch you later, V." He said, heading down the hall. Veronica shut her locker and leaned against it, using the wall for support as she slid to the floor. She stared at the picture in her hand.

"We were so..." Logan spoke up, sliding down next to her. He reached out and touched the picture gently.

_Young. Happy. Innocent. Stupid. Foolish. Naive. Pick an adjective.  
_

"I know." She replied, her voice low. "Have you talked to Duncan?" She glanced at him as he sighed.

"No." Logan answered. "He's refusing to take my calls...and he's not back to school yet, so I can't corner him here."

"I'm sorry." Veronica apologized.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"I never meant to come between you." Veronica told him.

"It's not your fault." Logan said, his voice firm. "Duncan's over reacting. He's got Meg and he's not given you a second thought since last year...and now he's betrayed because we fell in love while he was fleeing a potential murder charge?"

"When you put it that way, the whole thing sounds like it belongs on CBS daytime." Veronica replied. Logan shrugged.

"He'll come around, Veronica." He promised.

"And if he doesn't?" She asked.

"Then it's his loss." Logan gave her a small smile. "How are things at home?"

"Uncomfortable?" She offered up. "No, more like awkward." It was her turn to shrug. "Dad and I have gotten into this routine, and Mom is having a hard time fitting into it, I think...she's walking around on eggshells, as if she's waiting for my dad to kick her out at any second."

"Would he?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Veronica pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't even know what he's said to Alicia." She resting her chin on her knees. "Two weeks ago he seemed to be ready to file for divorce, and now he's let Mom back into the apartment." She sighed. "One minute it's like she never left, and the next it's as if she doesn't belong."

"Does your mom know about us...you know, because of the other night?" Logan seemed nervous about the question.

"No." She gave him a guilty look. "I haven't found a good moment to tell my dad either." His face fell. "Hey, there's been a lot going on lately, and I don't know how he's going to react. He does own a gun." She teased. "I'll tell you what. I'll tell him today. You and me, we'll go to the office after school, and we'll tell him together." Veronica suggested.

"You want me to go and tell a man who owns a gun that I'm dating his daughter?" Logan asked in disbelief. She laughed at his expression.

"Relax." She said. "And just so you know, if he kills you, I promise to be very upset."

* * *

Veronica sat next to Logan in his Xterra, and they both stared at her father's office building.

"You sure?" Logan double checked.

"Yeah." Veronica replied, biting her lip. They got out of the SUV, and head up to the door, which was propped open. Voices sounded from inside. Veronica recognized her father's and Alicia's voices The teens stood there and listened for a moment, their gazes locking.

"I mean, believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. If there's a chance to keep my family together, I have to take it. I just don't know what else to say." Keith's said, upset.

"You're really doing this? Is it really what you want?" Alicia cried. Logan gestured that was leaving and Veronica nodded...now was not the time to break the news to her dad. He kissed her quickly and headed back to his car as she entered the office. Veronica got a stare from Alicia as they passed each other. She walked up to her dad, concerned.

"Everything okay?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, it's fine. I just had to tell Alicia that my situation is changed." Keith told her quietly.

"She's got to understand, though, right? I mean with Mom coming back?" Veronica prodded.

"Yeah." Her dad answered, pulling her into a hug. She pulled away a second later.

"I've got a newspaper meeting to go to." Veronica said. "I just stopped by to pick up my notes. Tell Mom I'll be late, okay?" Her father nodded and watched her sadly as she walked out.

* * *

Veronica paced back and forth, waiting for her father to get off the phone. The last hour had seemed like a bad nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Beaver's...Cassidy's voice echoed in her head.

_So he got up early that morning, the day that Lilly was murdered, he drove back to Neptune to see her. _

"What's up, Veronica?" Her dad asked, shifting through some papers.

"I think I got a new lead." She said, her voice emotionless.

"A new lead on Lilly's murderer?" Keith clarified, focusing on her now.

"Yeah." Veronica answered. "One of the boys at school, Cassidy Casablancas..." He father looked blank. "He goes by Beaver."

"He was one of Logan's alibis." Keith replied, figuring out who the boy was. Veronica took a deep breath, trying to keep herself under control.

"He approached me after the meeting tonight." She began. "He said that the weekend Lilly was killed..."

"When he was with Logan and his brother in Tijuana?" Keith interrupted.

"Beaver said that Logan had bought Lilly a shot glass that he found in a tourist shop down there." Veronica continued.

"Does that seem odd to you?" Her father wanted to know, trying to understand what she was getting at.

"Not really. Lilly collected shot glasses. Beaver said it said "I got baked in Ensenada" and she would have loved it. " Veronica answered.

"I don't understand where you're going with this." Keith told her.

"Beaver said that Logan got so worked up he drove back to Neptune on the day Lilly was murdered." Veronica rushed out. Keith stared at her. "He lied about his alibi, Dad." She nearly choked out her words.

"Are you all right, honey?" Her dad looked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just...Logan." She replied quietly. Keith seemed realize something.

"'Baked in Ensenada' Veronica!' Her father cried out. She stared at her dad as he began searching through papers frantically.

"What are you looking for?" Veronica asked.

"This. It's an inventory of everything in Lilly's bedroom, everything in Lilly's car. Shot glass. 'Baked in Ensenada'. It's here, it was in her car. You know what this means?" Keith fairly crowed.

"Means Logan found Lilly."

* * *

Veronica entered Neptune High, glad that the halls were empty. She stopped in the hall as she caught sight of Logan who was leaning against his locker. She stared at him for a second and he must have felt her eyes on him, because he locked his eyes on her. She walked towards him slowly, her heart pounding.

"What's up?" Logan asked, as she stopped in front of him. "Why did we have to meet here so early?"

"There's something we need to talk about." Veronica managed to get out.

"Is it about Lilly's murder?" Logan wanted to know. "Cause I'm freaked out about the whole Abel Koontz thing if you really want to know." Veronica stared at him. "Knowing what we do about Duncan. I don't want to believe it could have been him but it's-it's like the only thing that makes sense, right?"

"I don't know." She answered, her voice soft. "I heard something yesterday, and I need to know if it's true."

"So I did do something." Logan replied. "I thought you sounded really serious when you called."

"I was told that you were in town on the day Lilly died." Veronica let that hang there for a second as Logan's expression changed. "That you came back, angry, with the intent to find her." She paused. "Is it true?" Logan's demeanor crumbled as he nodded.

"It's true." He whispered. "You know, I, I knew Lilly was seeing someone. It was driving me crazy. When I left for Neptune, I didn't know if I was gonna scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back." His voice was full of emotion. Veronica let a tear spill over as she listened to him talk. "And I saw her at the car wash."

"I didn't see you there." Veronica pointed out.

"Well, I just parked across the street and watched her. And this feeling came over me, you know, I don't…I don't know how to describe it but I just knew it was over. So I sat in my car and I wrote this note to her, explaining it." Logan sighed.

"Did you give it to her?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"I left it in her car." Logan answered.

"With the shot glass?" Veronica wanted to know. He gave a surprised glance.

"Yeah, with the shot glass." Logan told her. "If you read that letter, then you'd know I'd never hurt her."

"Logan...I don't know what to think." Veronica replied. "I know..._I know_ that you would never hurt her like that." She paused, swallowing. "But the evidence is pointing to you...and it won't be long before my dad will want to take this information to the police." He stared at her.

"I didn't do it, Veronica." Logan nearly shouted. "I didn't kill her." He turned around and walked away without a second glance, leaving Veronica staring after him. She sighed after a moment, pulling out her cell and dialing.

"Hey, it's me." She said to her dad. "I just ran into Logan. " Veronica paused while her father talked, wandering near an empty classroom. "I know, I know. I couldn't help it. He's trying to pin it on Duncan. Any news on Tijuana?"

"The Border Patrol got back to me. Logan's car crossed the border at 8:57am on the day Lilly was murdered. Beaver was telling the truth." Keith answered.

"He had plenty of time to get back to Neptune and kill her." She finished for him. "I'm not so sure it was him, Dad." Veronica broached the subject, her voice cracking. She didn't see Logan heading back in her direction, or his reaction to her statement. "I know it looks bad, but it couldn't have been him."

"Veronica, we've been over this. This is the first concrete lead we've had since Lilly was murdered. I thought you wanted to catch who really killed her." Keith replied.

"He would never hurt Lilly. He loved her." Veronica defended, tears threatening to spill over.

"Veronica, I don't have time to debate this right now. I'm late for my court appearance." Keith stopped the debate.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Her father asked.

"No, I'm fine." She told him. "Love you too." Veronica hung up her phone, and jumped as Weevil appeared in the doorway of the classroom she was standing outside of . Logan silently ducked into the bathroom near by. "That's not what it sounded like." She said to Weevil, clearly desperate to calm him down.

"It sounded a lot like Logan killed Lilly. These rich boys think they can get away with anything, don't they." Weevil replied, walking away from her.

* * *

"Logan!" Veronica called, rushing up to him from the parking lot. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Got any more accusations to throw my way?" Logan asked, sounding tired. She blanched, but kept up with him as he walked away from her.

"No." Veronica replied. "I'm here to give you a heads up." He turned to look at her then. "My dad turned the evidence over to the Sheriff's department." She put a hand on his arm. "Before you say anything...I tried to talk him out of it, I swear."

"Veronica..." Logan began, trailing off.

"Logan Echolls?" A voice called, getting their attention.

"Call me." Veronica said before ducking behind one of the buses.

"Yeah." Logan answered Deputy Sacks. "What's going on?"

"We'd like you to come with us down to the station, please. We have a few questions we'd like to ask you." Sacks told him. Logan silently followed them. Veronica peered out from behind the bus as they walked away. She barely noticed when Weevil joined her.

"You really love him, don't you?" He asked, getting her attention She glanced up at him.

"More than he knows." She told Weevil. "Can I ask a favor?" Veronica tilted her head, and Weevil sighed.

"What?" He replied.

"Tell me what was in that pen." Veronica said. Weevil smirked, backing away.

"I'll think about it."


	14. Chapter XIV

Title: Something Happens – Chapter XIV

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Through 1.22

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to queenhaq, who lent me her beloved naked!Loganmuse for the weekend. Thanks to my muses, lex83 and forcedmovement. . Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

Veronicaand Logan stared at the ocean through the windshield of her car. An awkward silence had settled over them.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Logan spoke up, glancing at her. She rubbing the steering wheel with her hands.

"Thanks for calling me." She replied softly. "I wasn't sure you would." Veronica finally met his gaze.

"I almost didn't." He told her, running a hand through his hair.

"When I found out your alibi was..." Veronica trailed off. "I didn't want to believe it, Logan."

"But you did." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

"No." She answered, and he glanced at her. "I didn't believe it. I didn't want it to be true." She bit her lip. "That's why I asked you about it. I was desperate for you to tell me something to make it not true."

"Do you believe me now?" Logan asked, sounding as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes." Her reply was simple, and their eyes met for the first time since she'd picked up him from the Sheriff's department. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was investigating...you knew I would find out eventually." Logan sighed.

"Why do you think I lied in the first place, Veronica?" He asked. "I was scared." The silence came crashing back into the car like the ocean waves hitting the sand.

A knock at her window startled them, and Veronica turned to see Weevil standing next to her car.

"Sorry for interrupting." Weevil apologized as they got out, Logan shutting his door loudly. "Oh, wait. I'm not."

"Weevil." Veronica said his name in a way that was both a warning and a greeting. Logan just glared.

"What do you want, Paco?" He asked Weevil, crossing his arms over chest. Weevil gestured towards the beach, and started walking. Veronica and Logan followed him to a more deserted area, away from the crowds.

"Got that thing you asked me for." Weevil held it out, and Veronica lit up. She gave him her brightest smile as she pounced on the piece of paper in his hand. Logan scowled at her reaction.

"Oh my God." Veronica breathed, scanning the paper frantically. She turned to Logan with tears in her eyes. "It's your letter."

"What?" He replied, staring at her.

"The letter you wrote to Lilly on the day she died." Veronica told him. "This is it." He took the letter with trembling hands.

"Dear Lilly." He began reading. "I'm writing this in my car..." Logan trailed off. "This is it! This is the proof we need!" Logan tugged her to him, and kissed her happily.

Weevil cleared his throat. They broke apart, embarrassed. "Dude, I'm grateful, but I'm not kissing you." Veronica took the letter back.

"Thanks." She said to Weevil. He smirked at her, and walked away, leaving them on the beach. Veronica took a closer look at the letter, and her hopes fell.

"What?" He asked, noticing her smile slip away.

"It's not enough, Logan." She told him.

"It's not?" He was confused.

"Now I know I was right to believe you." Veronica said, glancing up at him. "And I think I could probably convince my dad." She paused. "But now that Lamb is involved, it's going to take more than this to get their attention off of you."

"More?" Logan repeated. "What else is there?"

"I have an idea." She paused. "I want to search Lilly's room." Veronica announced. He stared at her. "Tonight."

"The Kanes'll never go for it." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed the toe of his shoe over the sand.

"I know." She told him. "That's why we're going incognito." She gave him a bright smile. "The Kanes are hosting a political party tonight."

"Hmm." Logan said. "What does one wear to meet the Governor?" The sound of a horn blaring got their attention, and her mouth dropped open as she watched her father head in their direction.

"Get away from her!" Keith shouted. "You get away from her now!" He came running towards them. Veronica shared a look with Logan.

"I keep thinking things can't get worse, you know?" He said. "Maybe I should just..." He started to back away. Veronica reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay." She told him

"Veronica, what the hell are you doing with him?" Keith demanded as he came to a stop in front of the teens. "I told you to stay away from him."

"I know." She answered quietly, clinging tightly to Logan's hand. "I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Keith repeated, sounding incredulous.

"Logan didn't do it, Dad." Veronica defended him. "He didn't kill her."

"Did you find new evidence?" Her father demanded. She shared a glance with Logan, who nodded. Veronica handed the letter to her father.

"Weevil gave this to me today. It was in the pen he stole from the Kane house a few weeks ago." Keith read the letter silently, giving Logan a cursory glance, noting that the teens were holding hands.

"It's not enough, Veronica." Keith sighed.

"It's enough to convince me to keep looking." She looked her father in the eye.

"Just because your dating him doesn't mean he can't be guilty of murder, Veronica." Her father exclaimed.

"Mr. Mars, please." Logan finally spoke up. "I didn't kill her, I swear."

"You lied to me then, Logan." Keith finally replied. "How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

"Dad, please." Veronica pleaded. Her father folded the note up and put it in his pocket.

"I'll hang on to this, because it's evidence...and it may be important." Keith told them. "Veronica, you're coming with me. " He ordered his daughter. Veronica's jaw dropped.

"I drove." Veronica replied, upset.

"Then I'll follow you." Keith said.

"But Logan..." She protested.

"Can find his own way home." Her father finished. He put an arm around Veronica, pulling her away from Logan. She reluctantly let go of Logan's hand. "And Logan?" Logan met Keith's gaze. "Stay away from my daughter."

* * *

Veronica and Logan pulled up in front of the Kane estate. She checked that all her hair was covered by her wig, and glanced at Logan. She was pretty sure he'd never done a day of work in his life, so to see him in the waiter uniform was startling. He'd pulled a dark baseball hat over his head, and she thought it would be good enough to get them past the crowd, if no one looked to closely.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Logan asked, as they got out of her car.

"I want to search her air vents." Veronica answered, heading around to the back of the Kane house, where the wait staff was wandering in and out with party supplies, and food trays. Logan gave her a look. "You gave me the idea."

They were quiet after that, each picking up a tray and taking them out towards the living room, where the bulk of the party seemed to be. Successfully avoiding the Kanes went well, and soon they were down the hall in front of Lilly's room. Logan set his tray down on the table next to the door, and Veronica set hers on top. The weight proved to be too much for the trays and they toppled to the floor. Cringing, Veronica hurriedly picked up the trays while Logan checked to make sure no one was going to come charging around the corner, demanding an explanation. She breathed easier when he gave her the all clear signal.

They entered the room, cracking the door. Veronica wordlessly switched on Lilly's desk lamp and pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket, while Logan pulled the chair over to the vent so she could climb up. Veronica gave the vent a once over, noting that one of screws was loose.

"One of the screws is loose, Logan." Veronica said. "We might be too late." Logan's face fell as the door to Lilly's room burst open, and Duncan entered.

"Who the hell are you?" Duncan demanded. "What are you doing in here?" He tackled Logan, knocking Veronica off her chair. She hit the ground with a moan, the impact knocking off her wig. Logan swept his hat off of his head.

"Dude, Duncan, it's me" Logan said. Duncan froze.

"And me." Veronica added, getting up. Duncan got up and backed away, staring between the two of them.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"Looking for something." Veronica answered.

"What's it look like?" Logan snarked.

"Shouldn't you be looking in my room?" Duncan asked, angry. "I mean, that's where all the clues would be, right?" He reached out and grabbed Veronica by the arm. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. You didn't put on a whole costume an-and sneak into my house, just to leave empty handed."

"Duncan, stop." Logan exclaimed, moving as if to help Veronica as she struggled to get out of Duncan's grip.

"No, come on let's see what you can find out. Really, I want you to. Find out everything. Uh, maybe I left a confession on my Etch-A-Sketch." He spat out.

"Duncan, calm down, ok?" Veronica pleaded. "I don't think you killed Lilly." Surprised, Duncan let go of her arm. She rubbed it gently. Logan scowled, angry that Duncan had hurt her.

"Relax, man." Logan said, walking over to Veronica. "The sheriff thinks I did it."

"No, no way." Duncan replied, staring at his best friend. Logan sighed.

"I wasn't in Mexico on the day she died." He admitted, watching as Duncan's face slowly changed. "Dick and Beaver lied for me." Logan couldn't meet Duncan's gaze. Veronica reached over and squeezed his arm. "I found out Lilly was seeing someone, Weevil probably, and I had to talk to her. I ended up writing her a letter and putting it in her car while she was at the car wash."

"We found the letter today, but it's not enough to clear him." Veronica replied. "We need to see if there is something else to prove his innocence." She paused. "I remembered that Lilly used to hide things in her air vents." Duncan gave them both a hard stare.

"You swear you didn't kill her?" He asked Logan.

"I loved her." Logan replied. "I would never."

"And you believe him?" Duncan asked Veronica. She nodded. "Let's see what's in there, then." He gestured to the vent. Veronica gave him a blinding smile, and climbed back up on the chair. She made short work of the screws and reached her hand in.

"Well?" Duncan asks. Veronica pulled out three video cassette tapes.

"There's just these." She held them out to show the boys. Logan sighed, hanging his head. Duncan took them from her as she replaced the grate.

"I've got a camera we can play them on." Duncan told them as she hopped down.

The three of them found themselves in Duncan's room. Logan and Veronica watched as Duncan popped the first tape in, and adjusted the tv. Duncan backed up so that he was next to them, and hit the play button on his remote. The video clicked on. Logan and Veronica are shocked as they recognize the pool house of the Echolls estate.

"Where is this?" Duncan asked.

"My house." Logan breathed.

"The pool house." Veronica added. All three of them inhaled sharply as Lilly walked onto the screen.

"That's her pep squad outfit." Veronica practically whispered. "This is the day she died." Veronica and Duncan turned their eyes to Logan as Lilly called out for her lover on the tape.

"It's not me." Logan said, sounding heartbroken. They watch as Lilly spoted the camera in the ceiling fan, and statue, and then the tape cut out.

"Let's see the other tape." Veronica said, handing it to Duncan to put in.

"This one is dated October first." Duncan observed, pushing it into the vcr, and rejoining them. He pushed play, and both boys visibly blanched as they realized that Lilly was on top of someone, clearly having sex. The camera changed angles a few times, and the person Lilly was with appeared in frame. Veronica gasped. Duncan cried out. Logan sank to his knees in disbelief.

"Oh my God." Veronica managed.

"Mr. Echolls?" Duncan said.

"Dad?"


	15. XV

Title: Something Happens – Chapter XV

Character/Pairing: LoVe with Veronica POV

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Through 1.22

Summary: Begins with the missing scene from 1x19, just after LoVe's kiss, and before she breaks up with Leo. AU from there.

A/N: This is the absolute last chapter of this fic. Thanks to everyone who read and commented. This chapter is dedicated to queenhaq, who lent me her beloved naked!Loganmuse for the weekend. Thanks to my muses, lex83 and forcedmovement. Italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated. Also, many lines of dialogue were double checked with the VM transcripts at www twiztv com.

Veronicastepped back and practically dropped onto the edge of Duncan's bed. Her eyes went wide, remembering Lilly that day at the car wash.

_I've got a secret. A good one._

"Veronica?" Duncan said, concerned. Hearing her name got Logan's attention, and he looked at her to see if she was all right.

"I know what happened.." She sounded far away. "I know what happened." Veronica went on to explain her theory.

How Lilly had found the video cameras in the pool house, just like she and Logan had. How Lilly had found the tapes, brought them home, running that red light she had the ticket for. How Lilly had taken the tapes and hidden them in her air vent, and then gone down to the pool to sunbathe. How Aaron had shown up, demanding his tapes back. How Lilly had refused, threatening to show them to the public. How Aaron had picked up an ash tray, and hit her with it. How Duncan had found his sister and went into an epileptic episode. How the Kanes had thought Duncan had killed his own sister.

"Could he really do it?" Duncan asked quietly. Veronica and Logan shared a look, and Logan slowly nodded.

"He's psychotic." Veronica replied. "We watched him beat a guy to a pulp and then ask Logan how his school day was." She gestured to Logan and herself as she talked. "He hurts Logan." Duncan sent a shocked glance to his best friend. Logan just stared down at the floor.

"He could do it." Logan's voice was barely a whisper, and Veronica gave him a worried look.

"He's here." Duncan said.

"What?" Veronica replied.

"He came to meet the governor." Duncan answered. Logan snorted derisively, gagging back a sob. Veronica got up and grabbed the tapes.

"I've got to get these tapes to my dad." She told them. "I need your help. Keep Aaron in your sight at all times until I call you." Veronica headed for the door.

"Yeah, of course." Duncan agreed.

"Veronica, wait." Logan pulled himself up. "I'm going with you." He walked over to the door. She reached up and touched his cheek with her hand.

"I need you to stay here." Veronica stared into his eyes. "If anyone could keep Aaron here, it's you, Logan. He doesn't know that you know." Tears came to both of their eyes.

"I can't." Logan admitted. "I'll kill him." He said it very matter-of-fact.

"Well, that would certainly keep him here." Veronica replied, giving him a sad smile. Logan touched his forehead to hers, hugging her close.

"You drive careful." Logan commanded.

"I will." Veronica promised, stepping out of his arms.

"You just be careful in general, Veronica." Duncan added. Veronica gave him a smile from the doorway, and then walked towards him.

"Just so you know." Veronica told him. "My dad had a paternity test." Both Duncan and Logan were staring at her. "I'm not your sister." She gave him a smile. Duncan's jaw dropped, as Veronica kissed a shocked Logan on the cheek, and disappeared into the hall. The two boys shared a look.

Duncan and Logan ducked down behind one of the columns in Duncan's living room.

"It's no use." Duncan sighed. "He's not here."

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Logan replied. "He wouldn't have left yet, it's too early."

"You don't think..." Duncan shook his head. "I'm going to call Veronica." Logan nodded, holding out his hand.

"Gimme your keys. I'm going to follow her and make sure she gets home okay." Logan told him. Duncan gave him a look, but handed him the keys. Logan headed towards the kitchen as Duncan dialed the phone.

Veronica drove down the dark street, trying to hurry. Her cell rang.

"Hey." She said into the phone.

"We can't find him." Duncan replied, not even saying hello.

"Did you ask around?" Veronica wanted to know.

"We've been asking everyone, but no one seems to know where he is." Duncan told her. "Logan took off after you." He went on.

"He should've stayed there." Veronica sighed. "Thanks. Call me if you find him."

"Let me know when you get home, okay?" Duncan asked.

"Okay." She agreed. "Bye." Hanging up, Veronica tossed the cell phone onto the passenger's seat. She glanced in the rear view mirror, and screamed as Aaron Echolls eyes came into sight.

"Keep driving." Aaron snarled as she struggled to keep control of the car. Veronica reached over to grab her bag, gasping sobs out in every breath. "Ah, ah, ah." He scolded her. "Driving." He said, picking up her bag. He rifled through the bag and pulled the tapes out. "I've been looking for these." Aaron shoved them in his pocket. Veronica let out another sob, and pressed the accelerator a little more. She reached up and check that her seat belt was locked in. Taking a deep breath, Veronica wrenched the steering wheel to the right, and crashed the Le Baron into a tree.

* * *

Keith had just put the phone down, his expression worried, when someone pounded at the door.

"Veronica, thank God." Keith exclaimed as he opened it. A disheveled Logan met his eyes.

"Is she here?" Logan demanded.

"No, she's not." Keith replied, angry. "And you shouldn't be here either."

"She didn't tell you?" Logan replied, sounding shocked. "I was with her when she found the tapes. She asked me and Duncan to keep an eye on my fa...Aaron for her."

"Then why are you here?" Keith looked more worried.

"We couldn't find him." Logan answered. "I wanted to make sure she made it home all right...but she's not here."

"You couldn't find him?" Keith repeated. He and Logan shared a look.

"Is everything okay, Keith?" Lianne asked, coming in from the other room to find them standing there.

"Yeah, it's fine." Keith replied. "I'll be back soon." He told her, grabbing Backup's leash and clipping it on the dog's collar. "Let's go."

Keith and Logan pulled over to the side of the road, in front of the crashed Le Baron. Wordlessly, they checked out the car. Finding it empty, Keith pulled his gun.

"You stay here." Keith ordered. Logan waited a few minutes until Keith had disappeared near the house before following him. "Veronica! Veronica !" Keith called.

"Dad?" Veronica gasped out, her voice coming from the walkie talkie in Aaron's hand. Keith looked up in time for Aaron to drop down on him.

* * *

Logan crouched down next to the unconscious man, checking for a pulse. The man was still alive, so Logan kept going, creeping silently. He could hear grunts coming from around the corner, and peered around it in time to see Keith take his father down with a shot between the legs. Keith punched Aaron several times, but Logan inhaled sharply when Aaron started to laugh. He saw the lighter appear in slow motion, Aaron flicking it open and scraping his thumb across the roller, making it flame. He watched as Aaron slid the lighter towards an old refrigerator, gasping as it lit up. His father's laugh reached his ears.

"She's in the fridge, Keith." Aaron chuckled. "You might want to check up on her." Logan's stomach dropped at those words, watching as Keith rushes toward the fridge and his father disappeared into the night. He joined Keith after second, intent on rushing into the flames.

"NO!" Keith stopped him. "You stay right here." He ordered. "Hang on, Honey!" He called. Logan could hear Veronica's screams over the sound of the flames. Kieth stumbles through the fire, his pants ablaze by the time he reaches the fridge. He tips it over, and Veronica rolls out, covered in soot. She managed to drag her father out of the fire, and Keith fell. Logan grabbed a near by tarp, and flung it over Keith. Between the two of them, the flames were out quickly. Veronica hadn't seemed to register that Logan was even there, so when she flung her arms around her father, he looked away.

"I love you. I love you so much. I knew you'd come, I knew you'd save me, Dad." Veronica exclaimed. Logan spotted Keith's gun, and headed for it, anger surging through him. He picked it up, leaving Veronica and her father. He found his father next to the Le Baron, hands in Veronica's bag.

"Dad." Logan spat out the word, getting Aaron's attention. Aaron looked up to see that Logan had the gun trained on him.

"Logan." Aaron said, pulling out the keys and dropping the bag to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap, Dad." Logan snapped, tightening his grip on the trigger. "I know." Aaron sighed.

"Put the gun down, Son." Aaron said, moving towards Logan.

"You stay there." Logan hissed. Aaron held up his hands in surrender, but didn't stop moving towards Logan.

"I did it for you, Logan." Aaron began, still moving.

"You slept with my girlfriend and then you killed her." Logan replied. "I don't see that I had anything to with it."

"She was no good for you, Logan." Aaron growled. "She was a slut, and she wasn't good enough. She would've brought you down."

"You don't get to talk about her like that, Dad." Logan spat. "She was just a kid." Aaron was less than a few feet from him now. "I said don't move!" He shouted.

"You're better off without her." Aaron cajoled.

"What about Veronica?" Logan cried.

"I had to stop her, Logan. She was going to ruin everything." Aaron was right in front of him now.

"I'll do it, Dad." Logan threatened. "I'll do it."

"Fine!" Aaron shouted, stretching his arms out to the side. "Do it, then." Logan stared at him. "Do it!" Aaron screamed. Logan couldn't move. Aaron grabbed the gun from his son's hands, hitting him over the head with it. As Logan slumped to the ground, Aaron dragged him behind the Le Baron, out of sight. "You'll understand one day, Logan. I had to protect the family." Aaron headed for Keith's car. He got in, putting the key in the ignition. He paused when he heard a growl from the backseat.

Backup shot up over the seat, sinking his teeth into Aaron's arm. Aaron struggled with the dog for a moment, finally pulling himself free and stumbling into the street. Disoriented, Aaron barely registers the truck before it slams into him. Aaron flew through the air as Veronica hobbled out from behind the house. Aaron landed, the gun skittering across the road and landing at her feet. She picked it up and headed for Aaron.

"I'm sorry, man, I didn't see you, you were in the middle of the street. Oh my god, you're Aaron Echolls." The driver said.

"Help me." Aaron whispered, as Veronica approached. The man leaned down to help Aaron.

"Don't touch him." Veronica spoke up, getting their attention. She pointed the gun at Aaron. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah." The driver answered.

"Call 9-1-1. We need an ambulance, the police, and the fire department." Veronica ordered.

* * *

Veronica walked next to her dad as they wheeled him towards one of the ambulances.

"You mean the world to me, do you understand that?" Veronica told her father. "Are you listening to me?" she cried.

"Hey..." Keith drawled. "Who's your daddy?"

"I hate it when you say that." She gave him a big smile as they loaded Keith into the ambulance. After a moment, the ambulance pulled away. She watched as Sheriff Lamb read Aaron Echolls his rights, and spotted Duncan and Jake Kane as they pulled up their Range Rover and got out. From Jake's expression, Duncan had filled him in.

"You killed my daughter! You killed my daughter!" Jake screamed, rushing at Aaron. He was held back by several deputies. Duncan stared at his father in shock. "…and you're gonna pay for it. I'll watch you frying. I'll destroy your family and everyone you ever loved. You killed my daughter!"

"Jake Kane." Lamb said.

"You killed my daughter! I'll watch you fry, Aaron!" Jake screamed. Lamb began reading Jake his rights, but Jake didn't seem to hear him. "My daughter, my daughter. My daughter, my daughter!" Jake kept shouting as he was dragged away.

Duncan and Veronica shared a long look, but her attention was caught one of the medics voices.

"We need a gurney over here!" He cried, ducking down behind Veronica's car. Veronica and Duncan rushed over to see who it was.

"Logan!" She exclaimed, kneeling down next to her boyfriend. Tears sprang to her eyes. Blood was matted in his hair, and Veronica's shoulders started to shake with her sobs. Duncan pulled her to him. The paradmedic started working on Logan's wound, and Logan groaned under his attention. "Logan can you hear me?" Veronica cried, touching his face.

"Veronica?" Logan coughed.

"I'm here." She gripped his hand. "I'm right here."

* * *

Veronica sat in the chair next to her father's hospital bed, holding Keith' s hand. Logan sat in a chair next to the door, bandage on the side of his head and an ice pack on the back of his neck.

"He'll be fine." The doctor told her, coming into the room.

"When?" Veronica looked up at him.

"Eventually." The doctor told her. "Just be patient." He glanced Logan. "You two should get some rest."

"I won't let him wake up and find himself alone." Veronica refused.

"Is there anyone we can call?" The doctor asked. Veronica smiled.

* * *

The police car was silent as it drove through the streets of Neptune. Once Alicia had arrived at the hospital, Leo had offered to give Veronica and Logan a ride home. When he pulled into her apartment complex, Veronica gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Logan." She said, getting out of the car. He gave her a quizzical look. "Do you really think I'm letting you go back to that house tonight?" Logan smiled at her. He climbed out, shutting the door. Veronica paused at the driver's side of Leo's car. Leo rolled down the window. "Thanks."

"What's one more favor." Leo shrugged it off. "I'll pick you two up in the morning and drive you down for your statements."

Veronica took Logan by the hand as Leo pulled away. She led Logan up to her apartment, fumbling with the keys. Logan had to help her get the door unlocked. She opened it, and they walked in. Lianne came rushing into the living room.

"Honey, what happened?" Lianne cried out. "Are you ok?" She asked, catching sight of Logan. "Where's your father?" Lianne reached out to touch her, but Veronica pushed her away.

"He's in the hospital." Veronica answered her mother.

"What?" Lianne gasped.

"He's gonna be okay." Veronica replied.

"What...Veronica, what happened?" Lianne repeated her earlier question.

"It's over now, and I'll tell you the rest in the morning." Veronica's voice wavered as she continued. "But first I need you to pack."

"What?" Lianne was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You can't be here when Dad comes home." Veronica laid it out for her mother. Logan leaned back against the wall, letting Veronica handle her mother.

"Veronica!" Lianne exclaimed, glancing at Logan.

"I know, Mom. I know you're not through drinking, I know you didn't even finish rehab. You checked yourself out and that was my college money. I bet on you, and I lost. I've been doing that my whole life. And I'm through." Veronica was upset, near tears. "Come on, Logan." Logan started to follow Veronica, when Lianne whirled her daugher around.

"Veronica...it's not easy." Lianne pleaded.

"I know it's not." Veronica cried, pulling out of her mother's grasp, and walking down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

"The doctor said to rest." Veronica admonished Logan, who was pacing across her room.

"I'll just have to wake up in two hours anyway." He replied, gesturing to his head.

"Yeah, well, you and me both." Veronica smiled. "We'll suffer through our concussions together."

"How's your leg?" He asked, noticing that her limp was less as she walked towards him.

"A little better now that I've had a hot shower." She told him, practically flopping onto her bed. He sat down next to her, leaning back against the wall, and pulling his feet up so he could stretch out. She snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his chest.

"You should sleep." He told her.

"So should you." She said. "I'll set my alarm." She shifted out of his arms and leaned up. Pressing a few buttons on her clock, she put it down on the corner stand, and laid back down. Veronica drifted off to sleep to the sound of Logan's heart beating in her ear.

* * *

Veronica dreamed that she and Lilly were floating air mattresses among a lake of lilies. The sun shone down on them brightly.

"Isn't it better like this?" Veronica asks, serene.

"So much better." Lilly answered.

"This is how it's supposed to be." Veronica said.

"Totally." Lilly agreed.

"This is how it's going to be from now on, right Lilly?" Veronica asked for reassurance. Lilly sighed.

"You know how things are gonna be now, don't you?" Lilly replied. "You have to know."

"Just like this." Veronica answered. "Just like this." She insisted, seeing Lilly's expression.

"Don't forget about me, Veronica." Lilly said good-bye.

"I could never." Veronica promised, looking around to find herself floating alone. She opened her eyes, tears she didn't know she was crying on her cheeks. Her movement woke Logan.

"Hey." He said softly. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs, holding her face gently in his hands. "What's wrong?" She let out a laugh through her tears.

"Nothing." Veronica smiled. "For once, everything is just the way it should be."


End file.
